A Sudden Clairvoyance
by TheAvatar'sGirl
Summary: Six was born a warrior and it was her destiny to be the most feared member of the Garde - but she's tormented and Nine's sarcastic banter certainly doesn't help! But the closer they get, the more she realises that they're not so different - they are both haunted by their pasts, but can they move on . . . together? Six/Nine pairing *slight AU from Rise of Nine, future spoilers
1. Part of my Soul

**Chapter 1 – Part of my Soul**

Silence. Deathly Silence. And darkness. Despite my untouchable attitude, I'm scared.

This has happened before, that I'm sure of. I scour through my mind. When has something like _this_ ever happened to _me_ before? I'm encased in some sort of black. . . stone! With a jolt I remember. I'm stuck to the ceiling in the Mogadorian lair, trapped by Setrákus Ra. I start thrashing and kicking and doing everything I can to get out of the casing. I flex my muscles but I'm completely stuck, like my body has been replaced with a corpse. Unresponsive. Impassive. I can't even see. I don't even know if I'm breathing. Panic courses through my veins like a poison. My tough exterior is betrayed by the terror that is making my body jitter.

Suddenly, like a blanket is lifted, the casing around my eyes disappears. I deftly drink in my surroundings. I quickly notice that there is no black stone surrounding my nose. A single door is guarded by a lone Mogadorian with his back turned to me. I start battering against the casing, but to no avail. As if sensing my losing battle against my black prison, the Mogadorian slowly turns upwards to wear I am encased horizontally. He isn't even carrying a weapon. _If I ever get out of this casing, escaping will be a piece of cake_, I think smugly to myself. _Thanks for making this so much easier, Setrákus Ra_.

The Mogadorian soldier leaves his position by the door and slowly stalks to right underneath me. He just stares at me. I stare right back. The _lovely_ exchange lasts for what seems like forever. Then, the soldier slowly starts changing form. His body starts to shake so fast that everything is a blur. _He's growing taller, _I realize with a start. Whatever is happening, it can't be good. His already ugly face morphs into something uglier - eviler if it were possible. Suddenly, I'm staring at the hideous face of Setrákus Ra. But instead of growing to his height of seven feet, he keeps rising. And rising. And rising. I can only watch in horror as he grows to 20 feet, then 40 feet and then his demonically black eyes are staring into mine. I've only felt helpless once in my life. It was an experience I never, _ever_, want to relive. Staring at a 40 foot version of Setrákus Ra must make the list as well, apparently.

"Number Six," he says. His face contorts into a wicked smirk, like he's cornered me. Which, I guess, he has. I can't stop the quivering of my muscles. Normally, at the faces of Mogadorians, I would relish in the multiple ways I could kill them. I would be calm and collected. But staring into the eyes of Setrákus Ra, all of the attributes that define my killing style are stripped. I feel weak. And I hate him for it.

"Number Six," he says again. A cold shiver runs down my spine. I hate his voice. I hate everything about him. I glare straight into his soulless eyes, trying to cover the fact that I am seriously scared. His eyes are about the size of my head. If that isn't disconcerting, I have no idea what is.

"Katarina would be disappointed," he continues, tauntingly. The name of my Cepan strikes me cold. I stop glaring for a split second. How dare he talk about her! I start thrashing with renewed vigour, wanted to show exactly what Katarina would be proud of – like punching my fist right into his skull!

But before I can even start to muffle out threats and oaths of death, Setrákus Ra's face quickly blurs at swirls. The black prison around me finally releases me, but I fall into the whirling oblivion before I can truly escape. The sensation of weightlessness steals the breath out of my lungs. My dyed blond hair whips behind me as I plummet. Before I can even start to scream I crash onto a dirty, tiled floor.

I ache. Everywhere. My hair surrounds me like it is closing me out of the world. I'm thankful for the short reprieve of my own helplessness. I start to feel like Six again. The real Six. The badass, macho Six. But before I can start stretching my muscles and brushing off the dust, I hear whimpering behind me. I whirl around, quickly slipping into my defensive mode with my fists raised. I study my surroundings in less than a second. A pretty raven haired girl is tired to a chair, tears streaking her face. Two Mogadorian soldiers stand on opposite sides beside her with their canons trained on her slight frame. But it isn't the guns that are causing the girl to whimper. It is the woman opposite her, also tied in a chair. The woman has a Mogadorian soldier holding her head up harshly by her hair with a dagger poised at the woman's throat.

I never wanted to relive this. The unnervingly familiar feeling of helplessness welcomes me into its folds again. The raven haired girl is me and the woman opposite is Katarina. I was thirteen. I was weak. A deathly fury overflows from me watching the Mog hurt Katarina. Without thinking, I rush at the Mog holding Katarina with only my rage to rely on. Just as I'm about to grab the dagger and plunge it into its owner, my hands pass through it like a ghost. Still enveloped in my battle rage frenzy, I start waving my hands through him like a maniac. No. No, no, no! I can't watch this! Desperate to stop the Mogadorian I start to tackle him. I run straight through him but instead of stopping I charge again. My brain isn't working properly, but I don't care. I have to stop him. I have to!

"What number are you?!" shrieks the dagger wielding Mog. The only response is a frantic sniffle from young me. Young me starts waving her head back and forward causing her ebony hair to fly. She does not even trust her own voice. It's killing me watching this. Because I know what happens. I know too well because the moment has plagued my dreams for years.

The answer doesn't get a positive response out of the questioning Mog and he slowly, achingly drags the dagger a couple of centimetres across Katarina's throat. A gasp escapes Katarina. Now I'm on the floor, rocking back and forth hugging my knees using my hair as a shield. I'm not crying but sobs rock through my body like an earthquake. I can't cry. I squint my eyes closed to stop any treacherous tears from dropping.

"What number are you?!" screams the Mog again. I know why they are asking. To know when they can kill me. To see another one of my race fall. Because that's what all Mogadorians care about. Blood and death. And let's not forget about destruction. I crawl into the grubby corner of the torture room. I can nearly outlast any physical turmoil. Me against an army? No problem. But me living through one of parts of my life that stole part of my soul? No way.

The Mog gets the same response. He cuts across her throat a little more. It isn't deep. They can't kill her until they get what they want. One of the Mogs with the canons strikes young me cruelling across the head with the gun. More whimpering. God, I sound pathetic. I guess I am. This is the first time I had no chance of running. No second chances. The only thing that was keeping me alive was the charm. But that didn't go for Katarina. And that was the weakness all of the Garde had in common. We cared about our Cepans and would do nearly anything for them. To see the person you cared most about tortured in front of you – that breaks a person's soul. And I was now losing part of mine right now.

I had tried to bury this memory into the depths of my mind. But no matter how hard I tried, it would haunt me. Maybe forever.

"Tell me your number or she dies!" As if to encourage a response he stabs the dagger into Katarina's leg and drags it through the muscles. A piercing scream erupts from young me. The muscles of Katarina's leg are shuddering. Katarina has fresh tears rolling down her face and dribbling from her chin. But still she stays conscious. I always admired her for that, always staying strong even when I failed. Just like I was now.

Before the Mog could stab Katarina's other leg, young me shrieks, "Number Eight! I am Number Eight! Just don't hurt her anymore!" The answer lights up the Mogs face like he just woken up on Christmas. But I guess it wouldn't be Christmas for them. Probably a new person to terrorise. I'm still sitting in the corner, but I lift my head. I can't stop it. I watch hopelessly from the sidelines, unable to tear my gaze away from the horror unfolding before me.

"Oh, have no fear," he hisses, "she will not feel any more pain." Everything is in slow motion. The dagger rises and rises. It seems to halt for a moment in the air. It gleams with Katarina's blood. And then it descends frighteningly quickly into Katarina's heart, immediately killing her. Young me and I both scream. I'm subconsciously moving towards her limp body and young me as tugging at the restraints holding her back. I'm crying now. Once the tears start, they can't stop. That's what I hate about crying. I lift a shaking hand to touch Katarina one last time. I want to tell her that I love her. That I am stronger because of her. That I will never forget her. That I will kill every single last Mog to avenge her. That she will always be part of my soul. But you can't always get what you want, right?

Just before I touch her dead cheek one last time, with young me screaming and yelling behind me, I snap out of the dream.

My eyes are frantically looking around where I am. It's night and I'm in bed. With a relieved sigh, I realize that I'm in Nine's penthouse. We've been here for 2 days but still I can't escape the nightmares. The blankets around me are tousled and my hair is splayed behind me in blond waves. I'm breathing heavily and shakily. I should have expected this. No matter how much I want to never relive those parts of my life, my brain devises a plan for me to not only remember but not be to escape as a bonus. _Thanks brain, I don't know what I would do without you, _I think bitterly. _Maybe get a good night's sleep? _A single tear that I didn't even notice slides down my right eye and is immediately soaked by the pillow case. A single tear for Katarina. Like every other night. The sense of hopelessness I felt around Setrákus slowly dissipates now that I'm not in danger. That's it!

I sit up instantly and get a dizzy whirl for my efforts. Ignoring my buzzing head, I throw away the sheets surrounding me and stand on shaking legs. I need to walk. I need to forget. I need my walls up around me. Just as I'm devising what snack I will conjure up in Nine's kitchen, I hear scuffling from the 'Lecture Hall' as Nine loves to call it.

Who else would be up this late – and in the Lecture Hall of all places? Before I know what I'm doing, my legs start moving subconsciously towards the sounds to investigate.


	2. Heroes and Heroines

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic! I have been reading so much Nix lately and I just thought "You know what; you should give it a go!" And here I am. And here you are, too! Thanks for giving this a go! I think I am good with the whole describing thing, but if you guys have any one-liners Nine or Six would say, it would be greatly appreciated! I'm terrible at sass talk! Just Private Message me if you want a specific thing to happen and I'll see if I can fit it in for future chapters!

Also, listen to the song 'Parachute' by Ingrid Michaelson and think of Six and Nine while listening to the lyrics! It is so good and matches perfectly! It should be the anthem of all Nix shippers!

And a shout out to my editor, like-a-direwolf, for being completely awesome and editing this in her very busy time. I wouldn't have been able to do it without her!

Ok, let's get this show on the road!

Chapter 2 – Heroes and Heroines

My padded feet are completely silent on the tiled floor as I walk cautiously towards the hushed fighting sounds. I pass bedrooms with other sleeping Garde, oblivious to the world around them. I only wished that I could be so fortunate. I tightly wrap my gown closer to myself with crossed arms. I'm not cold but I just feel more secure with it tightly around me, like it can shield me. I'm now certain that the sounds are coming from the Lecture Hall as a sliver of light escapes into the darkened corridor. The light dances as shadows of a person moving around in there pass the door. I doubt that the sounds are of any real importance of secrecy, but I feel like that this person wanted it to be kept a secret. I warily turn around to make sure no-one is following me down the corridor. Despite how silent I think I am, who knows - I've failed before, as I recall my dream, shuddering. But, those situations were so much direr than sounds in the night. As the thought crosses my mind, I remember that was how it all started. The hurried rush from the hotel – no. I can't relive that dream constantly, although I know that it would be pushed to the back of my mind for a few days. Damn Setrákus Ra, he had no right to make me feel like that again. I pause outside the door, wondering if this is really my business. I could still go back to the kitchen and silently slink back to my room and eat in silence. But I know I couldn't. I have to know what is happening behind this door. Who would be up this late and decide to hang out in the Lecture Hall? The door is nearly shut, barring a tiny crack through which the light escapes. I hesitantly push it open just enough to see the wide expanse of the hall. The hall keeps in with the ostentatious luxury of the penthouse. It is extremely spacious, with a high ceiling, perfect for legacies needed for the loftiness. Various exercise equipment that could be found anywhere on Earth is scattered around, placed haphazardly, left where they were after use. The great expanse of the Hall greets my eyes as I lean forward to peer into the Lecture Hall. My hazel eyes scan the inside of the Lecture Hall, immediately noticing the whirlwind of movement.

_Of course it would be him_, I think now that I see who is making the muted sounds. Nine is wielding a sword in each hand and moving fluidly around a lifted ring, like a boxing ring. His moves are so graceful that I can't stop myself from staring. Everyone said that he was a fantastic fighter which I had - of course - brushed off with an underwhelmed 'humph'. But now that I see him, I can't tear my eyes away. His movements remind me of a flowing river, elegantly travelling around the rocks. Every turn, every slice of the swords, every jump is measured with only an expertise time and perseverance can guarantee. He's swinging the swords around his head like a vengeful angel. _Gee, everyone isn't as oblivious to good fighting as I thought they were. I might finally have some decent competition in this place. _Those cynical thoughts are banished in an instant. Well, not completely, but looking at him, so strong and sure in his movements, he's the only one with a chance of matching me. _A very slim chance. _Well, actually, I'm not sure that he would think that. He's an overconfident, arrogant moron. Well, an overconfident, arrogant, _attractive_ moron, however. _He looks the part of a fighter, _I think as I drink in his appearance.

His shaggy ebony hair is swinging around like his swords. It looks so dishevelled, falling into his eyes that I just want to push it back with my own hands. _I wonder what it would feel like. Would be silky or rough? _I think before I catch myself. _What the hell? This is NINE! I am above such pettiness; I'm not the kind of girl to be swayed by something like that! I can't afford to be,_ I quickly chastise myself.But I can't stop staring. I notice his eyes, fleetingly because he's turning so quickly, but when I do I quickly fall into the icy, blueness of them, like an arctic iceberg. I have never seen that kind of colour in eyes before. They aren't like the usual blue eyes like the sky or sea. His brows are furrowed in a deathly concentration that is making his eyes slightly crinkled around the edges. I start to study his face as well. I study the height of his cheekbones, the strong lines of his jaw. Before I know it, I'm transported to the role of the mushy heroine in regards to the dashing hero in all those fantasy books that I hated.

When I was on the run with Katarina, I would have nothing to do to pass the time on the long car rides to our next 'home'. I would always want to read books about how the heroine was the bigger person, the person who in the end killed the beast or the major villain. But it never happened. It seemed the only reason they were there was to ogle the hero, whine and be hurt towards the end so the hero would have to confess his feelings before she died. But they never did die. They were always saved in the nick of time and be able to ride off into the sunset. That was another reason why I hated reading those books. Everyone around them seemed to die, BUT them. I thought it was completely stupid how they would embark on a fantastical adventure with ferocious beasts and evil sorcerers and they would never die, no matter how close they came. In real life, there is no magic potion, no mysterious kiss that can save a person. It is luck, and trust me; they seemed to have a ever flowing supply of it. I am the hero, but I have no damsel in distress to save. The world was to be saved without the unrealistic, fantastical _bullshit_ that was implied in fairy tales. In real life, heroes died, heroes suffered and everyone had a part to play. There's no one who can just to ogle and faint in horror without being a liability.

But here I was, sixteen years of age, ogling the guy that pushed all of my buttons in the wrong ways. I was thinking about touching his hair and looking into his eyes! I was acting just like all of those stupid heroines! With a disgusted shake of my head, I start to back off from the door and head back towards to my room. But I'm stopped by a masculine voice behind me.

"You know, if you wanted to check me out all you had to do was ask," says the taunting voice.

_CRAP! _I inwardly cringe. I'm caught! Before I turn around to answer Nine, I cover my face with a look of careful innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I answer swiftly. I open the door completely and lean against the frame while stubbornly crossing my arms. The sudden shine of light on my eyes nearly makes me grimace but I keep my face warily neutral. He's looking directly at me and it is unsettling looking into the arctic blue eyes I was _secretly _fantasising about. I return the amused glint of his eyes with a glare of my own. He's dropped his arms wielding the swords but he's still clutching them tightly. _I wonder what it would be like to have his strong arms- STOP LOOKING AT HIS ARMS!_ His already entertained smile widens to show a row of perfectly white, straight teeth. I think he knows that I was staring at his arms. I keep my gaze stuck stubbornly on his blue eyes. His ebony hair is still falling into his face.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?" he asks like he already knows the answer.

"What I am doing here is to see who is causing all of the racket." I respond with as much authority as I can muster. He doesn't seem to be affected because his smile only widens. _If this is the response I'm going to be getting all of the time, I might as well become a comedian_, I think sarcastically. I move a few steps closer to the ring because I felt like I _was_ caught by standing near the door. I guess I was, but I'll never let _him_ know that.

"Well, I'm sorry officer, I'll try not to do it again," is his mocking reply. I unconsciously tighten my lips so that they resemble my trademark scowl.

"People are trying to sleep, you jerk!" I fluster out a response. _God, I sound like John! Since when did I care if anyone was causing a racket? Usually it was me!_

"Well, no-one else is checking me out," he answers with an arrogant grin. He sarcastically looks towards the door to confirm his answer. "So that leads me to believe that I'm not disturbing anyone. Well, apart from Queen High and Mighty, herself." My already steely glare grows into a barely concealed rage. "So why aren't you asleep, Your Majesty?" he asks with a smirk. I would like nothing more to punch off his grin, but I hold in my temper.

"I was about to ask you that myself," I snarl. He doesn't even look worried about my obvious anger.

"I stayed up, you know, like how big people do." He somehow manages to put so much haughtiness in his answer that something leads me to believe that he's lying. I then notice the slight bags under his blue eyes. I guess I'm not the only person who's having trouble sleeping.

"Whatever, lie to me," I answer with my own touch of haughtiness. My answer seems to strike home because he looks startled to be caught. I relish in his alarm, but it only lasts for a second. But before he can start to answer me with a comeback, I start to move towards the door again. I'm just about to reach the welcoming blackness of the corridor when his voice stops me.

"You think you're the best warrior here, don't you?" I spin around to face him causing my blond hair to fly around me. He doesn't have a smirk anymore, but rather an incredulous expression. His doubtful look causes my anger to surface again.

"I don't _think_, I _know_," I answer, my gaze locked onto his. A silent battle of wills takes place with my fuming hazel eyes meeting his disbelieving blue ones. "You think you're better than me?" It's my turn to be incredulous.

"I don't _think_, I _know_," he throws my own words back at me. We are still standing there, him still clutching the swords and me standing in the doorway grasping my dressing gown. It startles me how much he aggravates me. I mean, I can get angry at people really quickly. It's another trademark of mine. But I've never gotten _so_ mad _so_ quickly. I don't hate him, not yet, but _damn_ I'm close.

"Well, let's settle this. Tomorrow. Right here. No legacies, just standard combat. That'll show who the best is," I challenge.

"Sounds like a plan, _Your Majesty_," he quips with a sarcastic bow. I don't want him to have the last word. I tap into my elemental legacy in under a second to send a hard gush of wind directed at him. I feel the winds being manipulated behind me causing my hair to whip me in the face.

As he is getting out of his bow, he's struck with the invisible blow. It takes him completely unawares because it lifts and flings him with incredible strength. The force of the wind causes him to drop his swords as he flies out of the ring and into the air until he hits the far wall of the Lecture Hall. He falls to the ground but quickly regains his composure. Instead of looking angry or even better, _hurt_, he looks excited. I always thought I was bloodthirsty but a force like that would have hurt me or at least dampened my spirits. It's the opposite for Nine. He looks high from the act of violence, like he has somehow absorbed the power of the blow.

"Ha! Well, it looks like I have a worthy opponent. I look forward to tomorrow, Six." He exhales, a little out of breath. He genuinely smiles.

I try to cover my flustered gaze with a glare but I am troubled. Was he always this way, or was it caused? I'm dying to know the answer but I can't get it without getting a sarcastic response. So I swallow my questions and leave with a quick nod. The blackness of the corridor consumes me as I leave behind the strangest yet magnetic boy I have ever met.

As I'm walking back, I notice that I'm not scared of Nine and I'm actually looking forward to the challenge of tomorrow. But I am disturbed.

I want to know more about him. The moron.


	3. You Ready Sweetheart?

**Author's Note:** OI! Thanks for sticking around! I'm really happy with the good feedback! This is a big chapter so just bear with me! There is also some fluffy Eight/Marina stuff going on as well!

Also, for the fight scene I got some of my ideas from this URL:

watch?v=_bTAaoueZhM (start from 8 seconds)

The girl is Korra and I thought that Six would represent her while Nine would represent Lieutenant. It's off the show 'Legend of Korra.' All rights to the original owners.

And, again, another round of thanks for my amazing editor, like-a-direwolf, for donating her time to my story! She says that this chapter relates to the song 'Can't Shut Up' by Anthem Lights.

Let's get this show on the road!

**Chapter 3 – You Ready Sweetheart? **

The morning sun welcomes me back into consciousness with rays of golden light peeking through my room's blinds. After my encounter with Nine last night, I had more things on my mind than my haunting memories when I crawled back into my bed. Dark thoughts, dark memories, like dark clouds swirled around my mind continuously, suppressed underneath bravado and pride, coming forth like a storm. No matter how hard I try to wash them away, they still stubbornly remain, either unseen, not thought of on the many clear days that pass in between. But despite everything that has been happening, I wake up with a smile plastered on my face. Well, if you're guaranteed to be kicking ass today, you would be happy too. But I'm also grateful for the distraction as well. It's nice having some peace of mind, no matter how brief the reprieve.

I stretch my arms above my head while giving a huge yawn. For a change, I'm waking up in no rush, no danger or nothing to ruin the moment at all. A life of constantly running and fighting makes opportunities like this hard to come by. I roll over in the sheets to my alarm clock. 8:30 am. _Still no rush_, I think blissfully. I roll back onto my back again and stretch. I'm struck with how much I'm enjoying this. _Maybe I was a couch potato in another life_, I muse. But no matter how much I'm enjoying myself, my willpower perseveres. If it didn't, I would be rolling back into another dreamless sleep and waste away the day. _And besides, you have a jerk to put in his place, _I smile. I always delight in a new challenge. Albeit, Nine will be hard to beat but that just makes the victory ever more sweet.

I reluctantly climb out of bed and change into some gym clothes. I leave my hair out for a change. I like the feeling of the blond waves falling to my waist. I don't bother making my bed – hey, I'm the only person coming in and out! I have no-one to impress! – and head towards the door. I enter the corridor outside my room and start to walk towards the kitchen. However, on the way to the kitchen I stop to admire the lounge room. Although I've been here for 3 days now, I'm still struck at how spacious everything is. I would not admit it, but I am jealous of the life Nine leads. He lived out the majority of his life not only in luxury but safely as well. He actually had a place to call home and that is another reason I resent him. He acts like a spoilt brat, ungrateful for everything that is surrounding him. _If only we had swapped places_, I think gloomily. _Maybe Katarina would still be alive. . ._

But before I can delve too deeply into my dreadful memories, I study the grandeur of the penthouse to distract me. The corridor itself is tiled with white marble, glinting dully in from the sunlight. Glass sliding doors open out onto a wide balcony, which in another life would be big enough to throw a dinner party. A large table with mismatched tiles on the table top would comfortably seat 12 people. Marina wanted us to have dinner out there one night, but I thought that it was too risky, all of us out in the open, overlooking a bustling, metropolitan area. Down the corridor are the storage room/ shooting range and a large study. Sarah has been spending a lot of time catching up on her gunfire skills. I think she believes she's a liability at this point in the war. The study had been converted into headquarters for our reconnaissance for our quest to find Number Five and security for the penthouse. Inside the study is the mechanism that Sandor, Nine's Cepan, created that somehow knows where each member of the Garde is hiding. It was how Nine and John found the rest of us in New Mexico before the fight with Setrákus Ra. 3 bedrooms, including mine and a bathroom, line either side of the corridor. The open bedrooms light up the apartment even more, each with huge bay windows, stretching from floor to ceiling. The ceilings were high and the walls were white, giving the impression of airiness, contrasted against the meticulous blue sky. Just before the adjoined kitchen and living area, is the media room. As in theme with the rest of the apartment, it was large and airy with modern, plush velvet sofas and a mahogany coffee table. A grey rug covered the tiled floor and large, studio type lights were set up around in the corners of the room. Nine has enough room – let alone money – to put in a huge plasma TV. The television itself sat on a large cabinet, three levels, with all the shelves filled with movies. I inspected his collection the other day, and was thoroughly impressed. He only had some of the greatest action movies ever made! He had Kill Bill, Die Hard some more classics! I had loved action movies since I saw my first one with Katarina.

I think I was about ten when Katarina finally relented into buying movies. I had been bugging her for days on end about how everyone had seen this new movie at the cinema. There were apparently a lot of cute boys that I 'had to see!' according to my friends. Katarina would never let me go into a public with my friends without her. The thought of having my 'mum' coming with us was so horrific that I immediately said sorry to my friends for not making it. I was extremely bitter for the entire day. No matter what Katarina did, I would not come out of my grumpy state. So, finally, she brought me to the movie store. I have always loved movie stores since then. It was amazing. The collection went on for rows and rows. There would have been hundreds of movies in a single place! The musty air, hushed background music and collection of movies ticked all the right boxes for me. I could have spent days reading each description but I only had an hour. So I went straight to place that attracted the most attention to me – the action rows. The explosions, guns and blood unlocked fascinated me and were so relatable. Even at the youthful age of ten, Mogadorians had been hunting us and I knew a lot more about bloodshed than most adults. So Katarina and I went up to the clergyman to buy the movies. I remember the man giving Katarina a disapproving look for letting me watch action movies at such a young age, but she didn't even notice or she just didn't care. We went home and settled into the couch while plopping the disc into the DVD player. It was the first time we had used the TV in the new place. Once the movie started playing, I was transported. I felt like I was there, shooting the bad guys, bleeding and giving cheesy one-liners. My favourite line was when Bruce Willis would say "Yippikay-yay, motherfucker" every time he killed the major villain. I used to say it along with him. Katarina didn't mind and even laughed with me at some of the lines. But the memory turned sour. I haven't watched a movie since she died.

My subconscious smile at the memories slowly dries up. I stare at the covers of the movies with a bland interest now. I start walking towards the kitchen with my hands in my pockets, to avoid the wave of nostalgia that comes with those memories. I leave behind the cabinet of movies without looking back. I just stare at the ground, brooding. Just before I enter the kitchen I hear laughing and giggling.

The sounds are so absurd that it actually makes me stop mid-step. My head snaps up and I feel my eyebrows rising subconsciously before I enter the kitchen. The kitchen and the dining area are one large room, separated by a flat granite top bench. As with the rest of the apartment, you can tell that the kitchen was top grade. High cabinets ran above the stainless steel stove top and fridge. The dining table, much like the table on the balcony, partially fills the rest of the space. At first glance, we seem just like a regular bunch of teenagers having breakfast. The scene that unfolds before my eyes is so ridiculous that I can feel my scowling lips rise into a confused smile. Eight is moving around the room like an ape while also making the animal's grunting sounds. He stops and scratches his armpits and continues grumbling. Ella is laughing from the table with a look of pure happiness that could lift anyone's spirits. Marina is also giggling into a spatula at the stove from where she is cooking something that fills the kitchen with a delicious aroma. Before I know it, I'm also joining in with the chorus of laughter. Everyone stops laughing but keep their smiles plastered across their faces as they notice me.

"Six! It was about time you got up!" Marina beams at me from where she is standing.

"Yes, it was about time you awakened, sleeping beauty," Eight playfully winks at me. He's straightened from his ape impersonation with a goofy grin covering his face. His emerald green eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Do I even want to ask?" I teasingly reply. They all exchange a look and then burst into fits of laughter.

"Eight was just reminding all of us what we, _thankfully, _have evolved from," Ella explains with a smirk. "I don't know why he didn't just change into one though."

"It makes him look 10 times more ridiculous than he normally does," Marina good-naturedly jokes.

"Ah, Marina, my sweet, you know me all too well," Eight responds with a roguish grin. Heat rises to Marina's cheeks that even I can see from the entrance of the room. I smile involuntarily at their cuteness.

"Whatcha cooking, Marina?" I ask as I walk over to the frying pan to investigate.

"Omelettes!" She responds triumphantly.

"Mmm-mmm," I smile as I rub my tummy. I sit beside Ella to wait for breakfast. Eight teleports to sit opposite us and puts his feet on the table. He closes his eyes and starts to whistle a merry tune while tapping his feet in time. _That guy just can't have his spirits dampened_, I smile to myself. This is the most relaxed I have felt in years.

"Okay everyone! Ella, get some knives and forks and Six please get the plates!" Marina says as she walks over to us with a whole plate stacked with omelettes. I start to get up but Eight cuts us off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry yourselves," he says. He teleports to the draws and quickly grabs a bunch of knives and forks and teleports back to the table to set them down. He then teleports to where the plates are kept in the cabinets and takes a few of them and quickly reappears directly behind Marina. We have all been trying to keep tabs on where he is that it startles all of us – especially Marina – when he teleported behind her.

"Here you go," he grins while walking around her. But he and Marina remain in eye contact while he sets down the plates. Marina's lips have formed the perfect little 'o' of surprise. Even when he stands to his full height they are still gazing at each other. I jokingly cover Ella's eyes with my hand to get them to snap out of it. It works as they both clear their throats and sit down around the table. I stab an omelette with my fork and bring it over to my plate.

"Thanks Marina for breakfast," I say in a sing-song voice. The others join in, with Eight looking directly into Marina's eyes as he thanks her. Marina begins to blush again. I can't stop the rolling of my eyes in a good-natured way. They're infecting us with their mushiness!

Just as I'm about to stuff my face with delicious smelling omelettes, I notice the massive, purple bags under Ella's eyes.

"Ella, what's wrong? You look like you haven't slept in years!" I exclaim. Marina and Eight share a look. I know my bluntness can make some awkward situations but they should have seen this one coming.

"It's fine," Ella says to Eight and Marina, as if sensing what is going through their heads. She turns to me. "I haven't been sleeping well since our fight with Setrákus Ra." Her answer completely rattles me. I guess we have another person to add to the long list of sleepless Garde.

I can feel the colour draining out of my face as Marina asks, "What's wrong Six?"

I'm about to answer with a curt shrug and a mumbled "Nothing," when John and Sarah enter the room. Holding hands. Well, if I thought that my question before created an awkward situation it was a major understatement.

Don't get me wrong, I like Sarah. I really do. Ever since we bonded in Setrákus' prison I regard her like another member of the team. It's true, I used to hate her. It wasn't because she was with John but because I thought she had turned him in. But once we connected I realized that she is the best thing for John at the moment. We all need someone to share our memories, ideas and pains with. I still haven't found mine. I'm not sure if I ever will or if I ever want to because most people don't want to get too close. _I'm the definition of damaged goods_, I think sullenly.

Even though I'm fine with Sarah now, it's the opposite with John. We haven't talked since the fight with Setrákus Ra. Since Sarah came back he acts like I don't exist, like our kiss meant nothing! I guess for him our kiss does mean nothing – but not for me. He ran back to Sarah without even looking back. I've transferred my resentment about everything into exclusion from his life. I really had thought he could have been my 'person' – to share my fears and thoughts with. But I was too late. He had already fallen hard for Sarah and even though I'm bitter towards him, I wouldn't ruin the thing that is best for him. She makes him happy, despite our crappy situation.

However, it seems like I'm the only one aware of the awkwardness between John and I. Everyone welcomes them to sit and start to dig into Marina's omelettes. John sits directly opposite me. I feel him willing me to meet his blue eyes but I keep my gaze stubbornly on my omelette as I stuff my face. Actually, more like shovel. Hey, when a girl doesn't want to talk, a girl doesn't want to talk! Unfortunately the others notice my inhaling habits.

"Slow down, Six! Nobody's gonna steal it from you!" Eight exclaims with a bewildered grin.

I lift my head, with my cheeks bulging from the food I've stuffed, to look guiltily around the table. Everyone is looking bemused at my shovelling. John has arched a single blond brow. I swallow thickly the rest of omelette that seems lodged in my throat. I smile meekly at everyone as an excuse. Nobody seems to really care though, as they soon start to joke and taunt again.

I keep eating, teasing and laughing with everyone. That is until I feel a sharp pain against my shin. It takes all of my self-restraint not to grimace at the sudden sting. I look up sharply and accusingly at John. His deep blue eyes are heavy with questions. I just stare back at him with the expression of what-do-you-want-now-I've-got-an-omelette-to-inhal e plastered on my face. I still have my fork raised, poised for me to have another bite of breakfast. He arches his brow again at my expression. I think we would have kept staring at each other for a good minute if it wasn't for the body that landed heavily beside me. The weight of the body causes everyone's plates to rattle. Sarah shrieks at the sudden appearance of Nine.

"Howdy everyone!" he sarcastically welcomes. He stretches from his shallow crouch to grin at me. He's smiling at me like a lion looks at a trapped antelope. _If he thinks I'm helpless he is going to rethink that after I kick his ass,_ I think to myself as I stare right back at him. Once he's standing he just casually leans against the wall to look at everyone.

"How long have you been there?" John questions with a puzzled expression.

"A good 10 minutes," Nine answers swiftly in response. He then turns his gaze to me. "Packing on the kilograms I see, Majesty," he teases. Everyone is confused by the new nickname and send me questioning looks.

Nine walks past me but claps me harshly on the shoulder as he does. It causes me to jerk forward so I nearly stab my face with my own raised fork. I luckily stop myself and glare at him with a deathly rage. He returns my glare with an amused glint of his arctic blue eyes.

"Nine," Marina warns. She's using that disappointed-but-not-angry tone that she got from the nuns. She told me a lot about her life there. Come to think of it, we have become quite close friends since our terrible meeting. We have a lot to bond over, I guess. In response to Marina's tone, Nine just turns to her with the most earnest expression.

"What?" he asks, innocently. He swings back his head to get some shaggy black hair out of his eyes. He then turns to the counter and sits down like it the most formal thing to do. Everyone starts to resume to their eating but I can't stop glaring at him. It's compelling. It's like a natural reflex of mine to now glare at him whenever he enters a room. He just looks at me with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. He looks like he just got all the answers prior to a major exam. He even has the audacity to wink at me! John notices our tension. I can see in my peripheral vision that he's looking between Nine and I with a look incredulity. Honestly, if he thinks that something is going on between us he is _sorely_ mistaken.

I glower at Nine for a few more seconds but I soon return to my meal. I glance up at John and his blue eyes are overflowing with questions. As I look into his eyes, I realize that he has normal sea blue eyes. _Sure, they are a bit deeper than normal but they are nothing like Nine's_, I appraise inwardly. Before John can hit my shin again, I rejoin the others teasing but my mind's not in it. I discreetly swivel in my chair to look over at Nine. He's still sitting on the countertop, dressed in navy gym clothes. To be completely honest, navy looks good on him. It brings out the arctic blue of his eyes. His long shaggy hair is curling at the nape of his neck and he's swinging his legs back and forth. Before he can turn and notice me I quickly go back to my meal.

I feel the weight of his arctic blue gaze like a laser between my shoulder blades. I can see in my peripheral vision that he's grabbed an apple and is absentmindedly throwing it up with one hand and catching it with the other.

"Hey everyone, this is all jolly good fun, but Six and I have a challenge to finish," Nine announces to the world. His loud voice cuts all of the other conversations in half. The tension that follows is so palpable it could be cut with a butter knife. He raises his eyebrows to send me a challenging look.

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" I ask, gesturing at his apple. "You'll need some source of energy; it'll be no fun if you faint like a little girl before I can kick your ass."

Everyone is now looking back and forth between us, like an audience to a tennis match. I grab the rest of my omelette with my fork and swallow it in one gulp.

"Uh, when was this . . . initiated?" John asks with his brows raised.

"Last night," Nine answers John but doesn't let his gaze drift off mine. I can see a few more brows being raised at his nonchalant attitude and the implications of his answer. _COME ON PEOPLE! _I scream inwardly. _WE ARE TRYING TO BEAT EACH OTHER UP! NOTHING IS GOING ON!_

"You ready, guard dog?" I ask Nine. His roguish grin widens at his new nickname.

He bites into his apple and answers with his mouth full, "Absolutely, sweetheart!"

I stand up from my seat and take my plate over to the sink and stalk out of the room. I don't even have to look behind me to know that Nine is following me, his apple long forgotten. The corridor takes a sharp 90o at the kitchen, heading to the left now, instead of straight down, with the Lecture Hall at the very end. I head towards to Hall with Nine in tow. However, his long legs let him catch up to me so we are walking side-by-side. Oh, the woes of being 5'6! I can sense the others also following us. I don't have to guess that they've got puzzled expressions.

Once Nine and I reach the door of the Lecture Hall, we are walking neck and neck and we both smash into the frame of either side. We both stumble back and a fresh wave of glares are shared between us.

"Ladies first," Nine says as he gestures for me to lead.

"I completely agree," I reply. I step aside, moving minutely towards him, trying to catch him off guard. Stepping forward, I run my fingers down his arm and he looks at me like I'm crazy. _He looks a little flustered too_, I inwardly smirk. Taking the opportunity of his confusion, I seize his arm, harshly wrench it behind his back and shove him through the door. There's no hindrance in starting a fight with a display of strength from the alpha warrior. He unceremoniously staggers forward into the Hall, surprised by my strength. I strut in behind his _graceful_ entrance. I can't savour his mistake for long because he just straightens up and smiles at me with his pearly white teeth. _I wonder how many I can punch out_, I think smugly.

"Guys, stop! We should be learning to get along with each other, not trying to beat each other up!" John exclaims from the door. _Always the diplomat_, I muse.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, Johnny boy. The moment I win there will be no more fights because we will know who the best warrior is, right sweetheart?" Nine smirks at me from the opposite side of the Hall. I don't respond verbally but rather put my blond hair behind me in a high ponytail and tighten it with a harsh tug.

"So this is what it is about!" cries Marina, incredulous. "To see who the better warrior is?" I can tell from her tone of voice that she is disappointed in me. I nearly rethink this whole thing just for her sake. But Nine would never live it down and he would call me a chicken for who knows how long. I turn to her with sympathy in my eyes. _Sorry Marina. I have to do this_, I try to communicate to her with my eyes.

"To be honest, I'm hurt. I thought I was the best," Eight whispers quietly. Even when Nine and I are at each other's throats he still manages to crack a joke. _Well, I hope it is a joke because he can't honestly be serious!_

"You ready, sweetheart?" Nine asks with a sneer.

"I was born ready," I respond in kind.

I clamber up into the ring that Nine was training in last night. I stand up and stretch while Nine jumps straight over the barriers of the ring and lands in a graceful crouch. He doesn't bother to stretch but rather jumps up and down on the spot while cracking his knuckles. The others have come in through the door and are timidly surrounding the ring. Marina and Eight look worried but can't tear their faces from what is going to take place. John looks furious while Sarah looks ambivalent. It's only Ella who looks at peace. Her face is one of careful neutrality. She looks like she expected this. Even though she is the youngest of the Garde, she can still amaze me with her perceptiveness.

I turn back to Nine. He hasn't bothered looking at our audience. He's just analysing me with his eyes. I know what he's doing. He's trying to find weaknesses, like past injuries. It wouldn't be fair if we used legacies so we have to rely on our basic training. I start to look him up and down too. He's a good neck and head taller than me so he has the advantage of height. But with height comes weight. I am much more lethal because of my lithe and nimble body. Nine has the legacy of Super Strength but he will have to rein that in. Still, apparently he had been training for everyday, 24/7, so he will be naturally a lot stronger than me. I know from last night that he is also very agile and graceful. To be completely honest, I don't have a lot of ground to stand on. I have to cover the jitterbugs gnawing at my stomach with a look of satisfaction – like I've found one of his weaknesses. Nine notices my feigned expression and his icy gaze narrows in suspicion.

Soon we are slowly circling each other, like opposing lions before a fight. We are both concentrating completely on the other, looking for an opportunity to strike. It's unsettling being on the receiving end of someone with expertise fighting skills. It hasn't happened since Setrákus – no! I have to concentrate on the present, on the threat right now!

Nine must have noticed the opening when I got distracted by my thoughts. He's in front of me in under a second with a swift right hook aim directly at my face. I quickly duck and roll to the side of the ring, adjacent to where I once was. My quick response startles Nine because he was sure he had got me, but his alarm lasts for only a second as he's coming for me again. _If I stay on the defensive for much longer, I'm sure to lose_, I deduce quickly as Nine descends upon me. _He's much too strong, fast and experienced_. I try to hit him with a palm strike to the nose, but he stops it with a rising block of his hands to deflect my hit. He then counters with a reverse kick aimed at my stomach. I quickly twist out of the way, my hair spinning around me. I hastily jog backwards to the other side of the boxing ring, watching Nine the whole time to see if he follows. He doesn't.

We begin circling each other again. This time I'm much more cautious with my mind and I try to screen any openings for me to attack. He's look rejuvenated, his eyes bright with excitement. I've certainly impressed him with my swift responses. But he's also noticed the same thing as me; if I stay on the defensive I _will _lose. So before he gets a chance to strike again I make my own opening.

I start with a high kick to his face which he quickly ducks and he follows up with a curled punch, meant to hit me in the stomach. I quickly grab his arm and move my body out of the way. I then use all of my strength to use his momentum against him by shoving him forward into the boxing barriers. I then let go of his arm and watch him crash into the fence, like in a bull arena. However, he's too quick for me and instead of crashing into the fence he climbs up it and flips backwards into the air to face me again. He's directly in front of me and it catches me completely off guard.

"Hey there, sweetheart," he quickly breathes.

He goes for a right handed punch to my face. I bring my arms up in a 'X' formation to deflect the blow. It's much too strong for me though because it pushes me into the air and backwards for a metre. I have to swiftly regain my composure because the moment Nine released the punch he came right after me. That second in the air might have lost me the challenge. He follows with a complicated twist of his body in mid-air and brings down his right arm incredibly fast to the ground. If I hadn't moved back a step he would have clipped me in the shoulder and surely broken my collarbone. I'm subconsciously standing on to balls of my feet to be able to move at the last second. Before I can take a shot at his unprotected back, Nine quickly uses his left hand to jab where my body once was. His legs are spread equally at his shoulders with a wide, stable stance. His arm is still stretched out fully from where he was sure to catch me. I moved to the left of his blow so his back is vulnerable again. However, I go for his outstretched arm instead. My fingers clutch the inside of his wrist and bring his arm above my head which gives me an opening of his chest. In the same motion, I bring down my hand clutching his wrist and I lift my knee up so I have his whole body pinned on the side in the air. I use my hand to bring him down fully and use my leg to help add strength. Nine completely flips over and onto his back. His face is closest to my body and his expression is priceless. He certainly didn't see that one coming. I can hear a collective gasp from the rest of the Garde. _It's the first time they've seen their guard dog on his back before_, I think smugly.

My victory is short lived. I'm bringing up my leg up past my head in a clockwise-circular motion to basically stomp on Nine with as much force I can muster. But he didn't stay down for long. His back is to me when he gets into a quick crouch and it is like he is expecting me to do that move. He turns around quickly and surely and knocks away my leg like a man swatting away a fly. My leg shakes in mid-air from its sudden change in direction. I quickly spin around, my hair flying around me as I regain my balance. At this point Nine is already on the offensive again. He does a full body swing kick with his left leg. I quickly duck with my arms raised around my head in a boxing styled head block. Before his leg is back on the ground I make a hard right hook to his face which he uses his hands to effectively block. _Come on! Just let me get one punch! _I make a feral sound in the back of my throat.

I then follow my right hook with a quick left which he blocks as well. My anger is rising. I haven't been able to land a proper blow! After my left jab I make a swinging right kick to his face. He swats it away with ease and finally gets his own opening. He punches at my face with his left hand. I see it coming and quickly spin out of the way so that my back is to him. Before he knows what is happening, I use my left arm to elbow him cleanly and powerfully in the face.

_YES! _ I think as I watch him stumble back and kneel to the ground. He's using his left arm to stay steady but he's still shaking. He's slightly moaning and I see my opportunity to strike and possibly win the challenge. I run at him, my blond hair flowing in the wind behind me as I land a hard kick to his gut. He flies backwards from the force and hits the back of the boxing ring. I hear cheers from the others. Sweat is dripping off my face and running down my body. I must look disgusting but I have never felt so alive. I turn to the others with a triumphant grin.

Sarah is jumping up and down while clapping; John looks dumbstruck like he doesn't know what just happened; Marina has made the perfect embodiment of surprise with her face; Ella is clapping her hands with glee and Eight is whistling at the top of his lungs. I start moving towards them to receive my congratulations when a huge weight crashes into me. It was like being tackled by a giant. The breath escapes my lungs as I crash to the floor. Nine and I roll around the floor for a good metre before I see his taunting face above mine.

"Rule Number One: Never turn your back on an opponent," he snarls. _I see my elbow to the face is going make a lovely black eye for him_, I think as I admire my handiwork. _I think he might have fractured some of my ribs when he tackled me, though_. I hook my legs around his waist and use the full force of my muscles to bring him down so I'm the one pinning him.

"Rule Number Two: Never underestimate your opponent," I sneer right back at him. We start rolling again around the ring, not one of use being able to get up without being pinned back down. Nine gets a good jab with his own elbow into my midsection while I make a feral bite into his shoulder muscles. We are so competitive that we would do anything to win. So it surprises us both when we are yanked apart by an unseen force.

The others have used their telekinesis to jerk us away from each other Eight has Nine pinned to one side of the ring while Marina has me pinned to the other. Nine and I are still snarling and glaring at each other like a bunch of wild animals.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" yells John at the top of his lungs. "I swear, if we hadn't pulled you two apart you would have killed each other!" He sends both of us an incredulous look.

"Oh please, John. I was just making sure the guy could survive another fight. You don't have to worry about me killing him." I say with all the haughtiness I can muster in my frazzled state. But, he does have a point. I mean, I bit Nine in the shoulder just to show him that he wasn't better than me. Marina and Eight both release us reluctantly at John's command. I expect Marina to come over and start to heal us but she just gives us both disgusted looks.

"If you had let go of your pride for one moment, this would never have happened!" she exclaims. She does check to see if nothing is broken, but it looks like Nine will be sporting a black eye and a nasty bite on the shoulder while I will have some major bruises along my rib cage.

"I honestly swear, you two will have to sort out your _shit_ before any of us take you seriously again," John says with a slow shake of his head.

Nine answers with a snarl, "Yeah, _whatever_, mum." He clambers out of the ring and makes a bee-line for the door.

"Nine!" John calls from the ring, but Nine just stalks out of the room. But before he leaves, he looks back once at me from the door. There was a lot in that look. There was irritation and annoyance. But most of all – and I don't think I am mistaken in this – praise. I return his gaze with an approving one of my own. We look at each other for another couple of seconds, but he quickly turns and leaves behind everyone in the Lecture Hall.

Eight climbs into the ring to stand in front of me. "I must say, even though what you two did was _extremely _stupid, I liked the biting technique," he smiles waywardly at me. He then goes into great detail about his favourite moments of the fight with exaggerated movements and stupid expressions. I smile back distantly, but my mind is elsewhere.

It was on the captivating boy that leaves me feeling so angry, yet so – _alive_.

**WAIT!**

If you didn't read the top, here is where I got inspiration for the whole elbow-fight scene:

watch?v=_bTAaoueZhM (start from 8 seconds)

I just want everyone to know what happens and understands it.

**Thanks for waiting this out with me! Remember to send me any ideas you have!**


	4. Aftermath

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I'm really happy about how everything is turning out. Thanks for the good reviews. I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while so just stick with me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has just taken me by the shoulders! Don't worry, I'm paying for it by having to catch up for school! This is a really short chapter. It was originally 2 but like-a-direwolf and I decided that it should be split.

I also apologise in advance for any mistakes I make with describing the city, I'm Australian...

Another round of thanks to my amazing editor, like-a-direwolf, for everything she's done! She looks through every part and spends more time editing than I do writing! She's just as important to this story as I am, so cheers!

This chapter was kind of influenced by the song 'Youth' by Daughter. You should listen to it. It has a very profound meaning about growing up. I thought it related because all of the Garde had hard times growing up.

Just realised (actually, like-a-direwolf did), 4 chapters in that I haven't done a disclaimer! No, none of the characters or the Lorien Legacies belongs to me (sadly). I only own this AU and my dream of Nix!

**Let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 4 –Aftermath**

I stare blandly at my dirtied black combat boots as I walk down the busy streets of a late Californian Chicago afternoon. People walk around me, walking hurriedly, milling around talking to friends, family, acquaintances they've met on their way. I have no destination in mind, just _away_. I knew that if I ran into someone on the street, it would probably end up in a fight. I'm in just one of those moods. Thousands of people are on the city streets today, dwarfed by the buildings towering over them. The sun peeks out over them, through the soft grey blanket that covers the sky. The tops of those buildings are outlined in light, glaring in my eyes if I look up to them, as the sun drops down behind them, casting long shadows on my face. I'm dressed in my favourite faded dark jeans with a black leather jacket on top. I've pulled up the hoodie of my shirt to close myself off from and to look unapproachable. My blond hair is flowing out the sides of my hood, getting caught in the light breeze that whips cool air across my face. I look dangerous, yet my face melds into the thousands of faces around me. Nothing looks special about me outwardly. Nobody casts a second glance at me as I hurriedly push past them. I don't need my invisibility legacy to disappear in a crowd. It's something I've learnt the hard way. These thousands of people are all the same, yet leading different lives. However different they might be, they all follow the same pattern. Going to work and school, making friends and keeping up with family. It's all out of my reach. My mission, my life makes me so different that I can't hope to ever just be another face in the crowd.

I pass between strangers at a quick pace to get away from the John Hancock Building as fast as possible. Nine owns the penthouse at the very top, keeping in with his ostentatious lifestyle. The rest of the Garde don't know I'm not there and I want to get away before they do notice. They probably wouldn't notice for a while and if they did, they wouldn't think much of it. That place is so huge and everyone is normally with each other all the time. Yet, I knew that they all have let their guard down, living in the illusion of the penthouses grandeur. But don't they _know_, don't they _understand_! We're never safe! We're different, we have a mission. And we can't just keep waiting idly by!

The fight with Nine caused a lot of tension between the Garde. John kept saying that we can't fight each other, that we were both discounting the seriousness of what we were there for. Well, what were we there for now? We'd been stationary in that penthouse for too many days. I wanted to fight, to _really _fight and I bet Nine was just as impatient as I was. I personally couldn't see the problem with our little fight. If we were going to complete our mission, a few cuts and bruises wouldn't matter in the long run. But the rest of the Garde followed John's high and mighty lead.

In the aftermath of the fight, Nine continued to irritate and banter with everyone, but I closed myself off. I trained by myself in the Lecture Hall while the rest of the Garde worked together on some exercise John had devised. I noticed with some derision that the training mats in the ring were completely skewed. But in the end, even giving myself the false impression of loneliness in the empty Hall, the clangs of equipment and exertion grunts echoing slightly off the walls, I knew that everyone was still around. I needed to get away from this place. I needed space. I couldn't stand being around everyone now, knowing how different we all were. I wanted to fight, but everyone was just waiting, waiting for something.

"I'm going to my room," I had grumbled to the rest of the Garde as I stalked past the kitchen after training. Marina was making a late lunch. Looking around, everyone talking amiably, this morning's fight seemed long forgotten. But I saw John stare at me disapprovingly and knew that it was still not far from anyone's mind. I think I knew the real reason that the Garde, particularly John were against this. It reminded them that we were made to fight, not strategically wait to plan our next move. They weren't weak, they were all strong in their own ways, but none of them seemed to share my passion to fight, to physically bring down the Mogadorians. I thought that it was funny, seeing how none of them had ever felt the extent of helplessness that I had felt when we faced Setràkus Ra. But that made me stronger. That had filled me with reason to fight, to avenge everyone that I had lost, that _we _had all lost.

Nobody seemed to particularly care about my announcement, so I stalked off. I got out of my gym clothes that were starting to smell from all my physical exertion. I showered and changed into my most badass outfit, promptly turning invisible. I snuck out, past the kitchen, to the slightly covered nook behind the dining area which held sheltered the elevator. Lucky for me, as I treaded softly over to the elevator, nobody looked in the direction of it, to notice the doors opening for an invisible passenger. But before I got into the carriage, I saw Nine's wallet on the on the mahogany table, next to the elevator. I quickly stole it and picked up a key card to regain entrance and shut the elevator doors, heading for ground level, before I changed my mind_._

It was risky, I know, and I'm sure to get a whole mouthful from John when I get back but I needed to get away. I also had a reason for sneaking out besides my own interest. While I was checking out Nine's movie collection, I noticed he only had action movies. A fact I was happy with, but ever since I learned Ella wasn't sleeping well I thought a movie would do her some good. I remembered my first movies, which I had experienced at around her age and how much they had helped me. Delving into a different world, watching their problems unfold on screen instead of your problems unfolding out in your own mind. I have no idea where any movie stores are so I just keep walking on the busy Chicago streets.

I shove pass all kinds of people; business men and women, mums and more teenagers. I walk past one group of teenage girls who are wearing the most disastrous clothing that I cringe for them. They stop their flirting with some skaters to stare at me with barely concealed judgement. _Whatever_, I roll my eyes as I continue walking.

It's been fifteen minutes and to no success of finding a movie store. The search was futile, anyway. This wasn't some small town where all the shops are along the main street. Besides, most people just download movies from home nowadays. I'm just about to quit my little quest and try to find a coffee shop to spend the afternoon when I notice the shop. 'Shop' would be a compliment, I guess.

The place is essentially a hole in the wall just called 'Movies'. The name itself almost causes me to keep moving in hopes of finding another shop but I stop myself. The doors are tinted and dirty, although it's hard to say where the tinting stopped and the marks began. A garage door is rolled up above it, making it seem even more run down. The brickwork around the doors is heavily chipped and faded. The place looks a bit like the end of the dark alleyways in movies and detective shows where the killer is caught in the act. _It took you fifteen minutes to find this one, how much longer until the next one? _The impatient part of me just wants to put away my disgust and go inside. I give a weighty sigh before I turn and enter the shop.

You know what they say – never judge a book by its cover. The moment I walk through the door, with a bell ringing out my presence, I'm stopped in my tracks. The inside is a homey cocoon of movies. Shelves and shelves are so tightly stacked they look like they are about to explode from the lack of space. Every genre from nearly every era of movie making seems to be all filed in this one little store. The shelves themselves are dusty, yet obviously well cared for, crammed in the store with just enough room to walk through. The shelves go vertically away from the door, extending to the very back of the store. The place itself is more long than wide, with room for only about 7 double sided shelves across. I start down a row with a barely concealed expression of awe. I run my fingers across the covers while marvelling at the amount of organization of the movies. Hours upon hours must have been spent to categorize everything. I tread along, worn, thread-bare carpet under my feet, a slight breeze from ceiling fans lightly wafting throughout the store. I figured more people were turned away by the dull exterior, with me only noticing two other people at the very end of the rows.

I'm reading the covers of the movies when I come across the category I was looking for - the cartoon section. At Ella's age, I was watching action movies but Ella is different to me. And I hoped that these movies would still have some awesome action in them. I investigate some of the titles. Most of them look like knock-off, cheap ones that small companies make. I start walking along still reading the covers to come across anything of worth. I'm about to give up when I notice that this row goes to nearly the end of the shop. I inwardly groan. _This is gonna take a while, _I think impatiently_. I'm not gonna be back before midnight by the looks of it_. My extreme love for the fruitful collection in this shop dims somewhat as I take in the multitude of pink princesses and dashing princes, reading to save her from whatever fate will play out in the movie. Such extreme repetition of the classic children's movies with the storyline I hate so much makes my task even more daunting.

Half an hour easily slips between my fingers as I search the names. It's taking so long but I don't even notice. I'm in my own little world, completely closed off from reality. It's then that I notice the Disney section. My eyes light up with success as I study some of the blurbs on the movies. I've never seen a Disney movie but they sound, well, _cute_. It's a word I don't usually add to my vocabulary.

I've picked out a couple of the ones that sound the best – Mulan, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas and Sleeping Beauty – when I feel a presence behind me. Well, more like next to me due to the cramped space in the rows. I had been so absorbed in the movies that I had completely let my guard down. In my life, those little moments could mean the difference between life and death.

"I never thought you would be one to dig Disney," says the annoyingly familiar male voice. I spin around to face Nine. I sigh in relief. I thought he might have been a Mog trailing me. I could have easily taken the soldier but not without ruining all of these movies. I knew the relief flashed on my face and in that brief second I noticed a look of concern on his face. But thankfully, my face was trained to cover any emotion at will. I felt the relief morph into defiance, to convey my obvious displeasure at his presence. Nine looked confused to my brief moment of feeling. _That makes two of us. _He had his head titled to the side, a single ebony brow arched at the emotion. The moment my facade changed, however, Nine withdrew his own look of genuine confusion to his usual cocky expression.

"I 'dig' a lot of things but it doesn't mean I necessarily have to share them with you," I answer haughtily. I have the absurd and involuntary sensation of wanting to explain myself to him. "Disney movies however, I don't. I'm getting these for Ella. She hasn't been sleeping well."

The moment I said that Ella had sleeping troubles it obviously struck a chord in Nine, just like it had for me. _The duo of sleepless people becomes a trio_, I think sarcastically. But before I move to pass around him to go to the counter, Nine reaches up and snatches my elbow to stop me.

"And whose money would you be using, I wonder?" Nine narrows his eyes at me. They are so piercing and accusing that I feel my guard rising so far nobody would reach the top. "The bank of Nine is closed for business, if you hadn't noticed," he manages to slide in mockingly.

"Let go of me," I hiss. I angle my face so it's directly in front of him. It was meant to scare him into letting go but it only amuses him further.

"Or what?" He challenges. I'm about to deepen my threat when we're interrupted by a third voice.

"Is something wrong here?" asks a man that must be an owner. Nine and I weren't exactly being quiet with our exchange and it has attracted the attention of other patrons. I whirl around to face the man, a lie on the tip of my tongue when I'm stopped by Nine.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong here," Nine says to the man without looking at him. "We were just leaving, weren't we?" His last question is directed at me. His eyes seem a little unfocused and so incredibly slightly that I almost miss it – _panicked_. I can immediately tell he hates the sudden attention but it clashes with his usual bravado at the penthouse. _Why is he always attracting attention in front of the Garde when he obviously hates it? _I wonder. _Maybe he doesn't like it when it's forced upon him_, I muse. I narrow my eyes at him to show that I have picked up on his uncomfortableness.

"Actually," I turn away from him to face the shop owner, "I would like to buy these movies." The man nods his head slowly while narrowing his eyes at Nine's hand on my elbow. Nine promptly lets go of me, as if a sudden electric charge ran through my elbow, but trails behind me as I make my way towards the counter. He glares at the other clients threateningly and they swiftly turn back to mind their own business. I give a small smirk at their contained scared expressions. _Humans can be so spineless sometimes_, I think. _Although Nine is a little intimidating_, I allow.

The owner scans the movies while moving his eyes between Nine and I. Nine lowers his eyes to fiddle with some of the appetizers. I look around the shop, trying to seem nonchalant. To be completely honest, I don't feel irked or annoyed anymore, but intrigued, more so than ever. The more little things I discover about him, the more I want to know. But most of all I want to know why the boy beside me is making my heart hit against my ribs they feel like they are going to crack. My heart has been like this the moment I realized it was him standing behind me in the cartoon section. Despite his dislike of the spotlight, he has an incredibly commanding presence. I can see in my peripheral vision some of the other clients still looking over at him. I casually slide my eyes to inspect him myself. Nine seems to sense my fixation and meets it. Ice blue eyes gaze into my hazel ones and I can't pull myself away. I feel an unintentional need to keep looking.

I can usually figure a person out within a few hours. Katarina always said I was painfully observant. But more questions than answers are being aroused with every passing second I spend with him. I want to know more. I want to know about his past but he's got walls around his conscious that rival mine.

It's making me drawn to him more than any other guy I've ever met.

**Thanks for waiting this out with me! Remember to review! **


	5. Starry, Starry Night

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This was the second part of the whole chapter four! Thanks for waiting! I'm going to have a little sub-chapter about Nine POV next time I upload.

Thanks, like-a-direwolf, for reading and editing this! Cheers!

I don't own Lorien Legacies or the characters but I do take ownership in this little fic.

**Okay! Let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 5 – Starry, Starry Night**

I can see parts of myself mirrored in Nines arctic blue eyes, the arrogance and awareness. He's just like me, I muse as I hurriedly walk out of the shop.

The bell chimes as I leave the store and almost immediately announces the departure of Nine right behind me. The numerous DVD cases are bundled in a bag that I clutch close to my chest. I don't know where I'm going but I just keep walking in the hopes of losing Nine. His long legs quickly catch up to me and I slow my pace in defeat. The only way I could get away would be to run and I doubt I would get far even doing that. Despite my curiosity about him, it doesn't mean that I want him around just now. I need space, and I doubt I will get it with his pestering.

"So why did you choose 'Movies' of all places?" Nine asks with an arched brow and a lazy smirk. Yup, here it comes, the questions. We push past people at a leisurely pace.

"An even better question would be how you found me," I grumble out. I send Nine a questioning glance through the heads of strangers before looking ahead again. Dusk is falling, the sky turning purple as the sun is completely eradicated behind the buildings. It's very close to nightfall but there are still people milling around Chicago. _Does this place ever sleep? _

"Oh, I just followed the emotion of self-loathing and, what do you know, it led me straight to you," Nine grins waywardly at me and peers at me from the corner of his eyes. I dip my lips into their usual scowl and narrow my eyes threateningly at his response. Nine just laughs at my expression. My heart rate is like a wheel spinning out of control, looking for traction. He's bloody insulting me and I'm getting all overly-sentimental. _Remember the mushy heroines from those books. _I take a deep breath and glare at Nine some more. "How else did you think I did it?" He asks like it is painfully obvious. "I followed you."

His answer cuts me short. I stop in my tracks to look disbelievingly at him. Nine slowly notices that I've stopped and turns half-way around to look at me. People still mill around us, some sending me disapproving looks for stopping in the middle of the path but I don't care about any of them.

"How did you _follow me?_" I punctuate the last two words with so much incredulity that Nine genuinely looks confused.

"Uh, well, I noticed the elevator doors opened when nobody was there." His first sentence makes my eyes involuntarily widen in incredulity. I had been certain no one had observed me, and besides, why had it taken so long for him to approach me in the movie store? Nine continues without missing a beat, "And it got me thinking, who can _turn invisible_? I really had _no _idea so I climbed onto the roof and walked down to follow this now visible person." Nine explains with an overly-enthusiastic voice. The amount sarcasm he used to punctuate his speech is making me want to hit him so badly.

After a few seconds of me scrutinising him with an unamused expression, I say, "You know, sarcasm is never attractive."

Nine just smiles at me. "Obviously they don't think that's true," he says, gesturing behind him with a motion of his head. I burrow my brows in confusion to look past him.

I was walking without really taking in our surroundings, which I immediately scold myself for. But, we've entered into a buzzing street with cafes and department stores. Despite the late hour, people are still milling around, making the most of the dwindling light. We've reached a Starbucks and a group of pretty teenage girls are giggling into their cups. Their gazes are fastened directly on Nine. When Nine turns to face them he smiles confidently back at them. _That's the Nine who orders around the attention – the one he pretends to _be. At his roguish grin whole new rounds of giggles are caused and I try not to roll my eyes too hard. I have the feral and venomous desire to go over to the girls and threaten each of them until they back away submissively. I'm about to go over to them and do just that before I stop in my tracks. I've never felt this way. It feels like . . . jealousy? _JEALOUSY? _I scream inwardly. I unconsciously start backing away from the girls like they have grown two heads. I rear my head up and jerk my gaze up at Nine.

I try not to drink in his appearance, but I can't help it. He's wearing a long-sleeved navy shirt that shows off his well developed muscles. Dark jeans cling to his legs and even I have to admit, Nine looks _good. _He's still looking over at the girls with the most flirtatious gaze I almost want to choke. He even winks at them! The desire to hurt the girls comes back like a crashing wave. The feral crave is pushing me down like a dunking wave and I am so madly angry that black spots start to interrupt my vision. I then notice that my deathly rage has started rattling their cups and huge gushes of wind are causing my blond hair to whip me in the face. People start to look around in confusion at the sudden gusts. I've subconsciously tapped into my elemental legacy and I've started to control the winds. _I need to dial it back a notch_. Nine notices the same gusts and knows they are not natural. He jerks his head around to look at me, his piercing ice blue eyes full of questions. His black hair is flowing in the wind behind him and I have the abrupt yearning to run my hands through it. _Just like you wanted to the first night_ . . . my brain inwardly reminds me.

The thought hits me like a cold bucket of water hitting me in the face. It snaps me out of my faze so cleanly that everything stops and it's just me and Nine. Everything seems to slow. His hair is still flowing but everything around him blurs. It's just him and me. We stare at each other with confusion. I don't think I'm the only one experiencing this. But it doesn't last. I'm yanked back into my consciousness and the winds immediately stop. I can tell my eyes are widened but I don't let Nine see because I swiftly turn around and start walking in the opposite direction.

I'm yanked to a stop when Nine grabs hold of my arm again. "Wait," he breathes. I turn back to look at him, my hair spinning around me like a cape. He's breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His eyes are clouded in thought but he's looking at me like he's never seen me before. A sudden pang of unknown emotion strikes me at his expression.

Nine quickly covers his look to one of caution. I quickly blanket my face with a careful facade of care as well. I prepare myself for a sassy and insulting joke but all he manages is "Let's have some coffee."

I open my mouth to object but Nine sees the beginning of a protest and rolls his eyes. Instead of listening to me he just yanks me forward towards Starbucks. I expect him to wink or something back at the girls but he walks past them as if they don't exist anymore. A feral pleasure encompasses me as I watch their confused and hurt expressions. I then notice where their gazes are falling and look down at my hand. Nine has clutched my hand in his and is marching me forward like a man on a mission. He hasn't even seemed to notice how possessive his grip looks. I look back up at the girls and notice with a great measure of satisfaction that they look incredibly jealous. I turn back to look at Nine's back, barely suppressing a venomous smirk.

"I'll get the coffee if you get us a seat," Nine glances back at me once we enter the shop, the fragrance of coffee wafting through the cool evening air that blows in from the outside. "What do you want?"

I haven't had coffee in ages and have completely forgotten my taste of it. "Just coffee. Black," I manage to spit out an answer. Nine nods and is about to join the line when he looks back at me with an amused expression. I then notice he's let go of my hand and is holding it out for something. I arch a single brow in confusion. Nine just rolls his eyes and says with exasperation, "Wallet, please."

"Oh!" I exclaim. I'd completely forgotten. I cover the guilty blush threatening to reach my cheeks as I shuffle through my pockets for the wallet. I slap it into his hand with a defiant look. Nine just grins and motions me to find a seat. I roll my eyes at his back as I look around the room for a seat.

The coffee shop is crowded for a Sunday; most of the threadbare-looking couches and armchairs are taken up with teenagers enjoying the last night of the weekend. The smell of coffee and clove cigarettes is overwhelming for my senses. I finally find an unoccupied love seat in a darkened corner towards the back. The only other person relatively close is a pretty blond in a pink tank top playing with her ipod.

I sit down with a sigh and start to relax into the seat. I'm just getting used to the solitary air in the back when the blond girl leans over her chair to tap me on the shoulder. "Excuse me." I look up in surprise. "Is that your boyfriend?" the girl asks.

I follow the line of her gaze, already prepared to say _No, I don't know him_, when I realize the girl is talking about Nine. _She must have seen Nine and I walking in holding hands_, I blush. Nine is heading towards us, his face scrunched up in concentration, trying not to drop Styrofoam cups of coffee. "Uh, no," I say. "He's a . . . friend of mine." I pause. Were we even friends?

The girl beams at my answer. "He's _cute_. Does he have a girlfriend?"

I hesitate a second too long before replying, "No."

The girl looked suspicious. "Is he gay?"

I am spared from replying to Nine's return. The blond girl sits back hastily as he sets down the cups onto the table and throws himself onto the seat opposite me. "I hate it when they run out of mugs. These things are hot." He blows on his fingers and scowls. I have the chance to study him without being caught. His black hair is flowing down his head in lazy waves and curls at the nape of his neck. It's not its usual shagginess. Nine is very tall and nicely filled out from all the workouts. He's about 6'4 and I guess a lot of girls like height in a guy. _Nine's piercing light blue eyes also seem to be extremely attractive_, I think as I look around the shop. He's fascinated basically the whole female population in the shop. They are all looking at him like he's something to eat and would be absolutely delicious. Even the barista is looking over the top of the machine to check him out. I roll my eyes at their obvious looks. I then notice he doesn't have his black eye anymore. _I guess he sweet talked Marina into healing him_, I think. _Marina or John_, I smirk.

"You're staring at me _again_." Nine raises his eyes to mine with a bold smirk. He's referring to the first time we were alone together in the Lecture Hall.

I ignore his statement and ask, "Why are we here?" Nine just looks puzzled.

"To drink coffee?" he answers with an arched brow. The blond girl besides us smirks at her ipod, clearly listening to our conversation. _Whatever_, I think as I roll my gaze lazily back over to Nine.

"Why are we really here?" I say with exasperation.

"Well," Nine lifts his cup to his lips and takes a long swig before answering properly. "John said we should learn to get along. So I brought you out for coffee." I narrow my eyes at the mention of John. Nine seems to notice my raised guard towards the name and asks, "Hey, what's up with you and John? I know you and him had a thing but –"

"WHAT?" I raise my voice. People look over at us to investigate and Nine arches a brow at my hostility. "How did you know about that? You of all people? Did John –"

"Yep," Nine answers with a smug grin. "Johnny boy told me about your little _fling_," Nine widens his eyes mockingly at the last word. He's still smiling wolfishly at me.

"That's it," I say through gritted teeth. "I am not here to drink coffee and explain my relationship problems with _you_," I punctuate the last word with a finger to his chest. I stand up and start towards the door but I stop when Nine reaches up and grabs my hand. He's still sitting and he's actually looking _sorry. _

"Hey," he whispers, looking straight into my eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just a natural reflex of mine to irritate people. Please sit back down," he pleads. He looks so earnest that it actually brings me up short. It's a side of Nine I've never seen before. I expect Nine to cover this up with bravado but he still looks straight into my eyes. My eyes have involuntarily narrowed but they slowly widen. _Nine wants me to see this side of him_, I think. I sit back down slowly while looking suspiciously over at him. The blond girl beside us is looking back and forwards us at an alarming rate. Nine's gaze doesn't waver from mine.

"Okay . . ." I start, carefully.

"So . . ." Nine says a bit awkwardly. "Are there problems between you and John?" My eyes flare with anger and Nine quickly notices his lack of tact in asking that. I'm about to get up again but Nine ushers me back into my seat. "Wait, wait, wait!" he exclaims. "Sorry! No more relationship questions." I jerk my head back to look at him fully. It amazes me with the reserve he's taking in asking questions. Nine just narrows his eyes at me and adds daringly, "There's time for that later." I just roll my eyes and stare at my coffee. I lift it to my lips and nearly choke on the bitterness. Black coffee shoots out of my mouth and would have sprayed Nine if he hadn't raised his arm to protect himself. I cover my mouth with alarm and swallow the rest of the disgusting liquid to hold it in. I look back up at Nine and notice he's not only smiling, he's _beaming_. I can tell my brows have risen in confusion but Nine just starts to laugh. His laugh booms around the coffee shop and attracts the attention of other patrons but he just keeps snorting with amusement. I join his laughter with chuckles of my own. I can tell people are confused but we just keep laughing in our own little world.

"I did not expect that," Nine grins at me. My heart just about stops at the sincerity of his smile.

"Neither did I," I laugh. I collapse back into the seat of the chair and lift my hand to cover my embarrassed smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that's why," Nine says in a commentator voice, "you _never _have black coffee." I just continue to laugh behind my hand.

"Whatever," I try to add as much arrogance into my tone but I can't help smiling. It seems to be infectious because Nine doesn't look like he's losing his smile either.

"It's some pretty impressive walls you have there," Nine says with a grin after a while.

"Well, you aren't exactly Mr Approachable either," I bite back.

"Okay, okay," Nine says while raises his hands in a surrendering sign. I push the black coffee away from me like it is poison. Nine just smiles and continues to drink his with an easy grin.

"I'm gonna buy another one," I say. "Can I have your wallet?" I ask.

"That depends," Nine says with a stupid grin. "Will I get it back?" I just roll my eyes and snatch the wallet out of his outstretched hand. I leave him behind as I hear him biting back laughter.

I've just ordered a hot chocolate – you can't go wrong with one – and I'm walking back to Nine when I notice he's talking to the blond in the table beside us. The one who thought he was cute. I see them both smiling at each other, hers a modest one and his a flirtatious one. I feel my walls rebuilding themselves at the sight. I start to feel the prickles of jealousy at the back of my neck but I start fast walking towards the door to get away before I do something I would regret. I push the door harshly away to let me through and startle a couple of teenagers coming into the shop.

"Hey, watch it!" One of them calls after me but I just keep walking at a swift pace. I need to get away. I've clutched the hot chocolate to my chest like I could pour out my confusion and gloom into it. Nobody is out on the pathway so I stop at a wall a couple of metres away from the shop to take a deep breath. I lean up against the wall and throw my head back to look up at the sky. I then notice that it is night time and probably about seven o'clock. _John is gonna want my head for this_, I think.

I'm about to start walking again when I'm stopped by a voice. "Six!" I hear Nine shout. People look at him like he's insane for shouting a number but he just ignores them and starts jogging towards me. I sigh in defeat. Unless I turn invisible, which I can't because people are watching, I have no way of escaping him. I start to walk away anyway.

"What?" I ask impatiently. I feel him come up behind me and I stop. He does too.

"You know, I am never letting you near my money ever again," Nine jokes a bit awkwardly. I roll my eyes and start to walk forward again. Nine follows me and puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asks.

I spin around and I'm about to shout _LEAVE ME ALONE _when I hear whimpers and hisses. It diffuses my anger like a cold bucket of water to the face. They are too quiet for me to determine where they are coming from but Nine has heard them too. "Wait a sec," he says cautiously. I forgot he had a legacy of super hearing. He can probably sense where they are coming from. He starts to walk forward carefully around the corner of the street and I follow in quiet pursuit.

We've just rounded the corner when Nine quickly lifts his hand to stop me from walking. I stop right behind him that I start to smell his cologne. The whimpers are louder now. We are getting closer. We're just about to start walking when we hear a hushed threat. "Give us your money! Now!"

I start walking beyond Nine. "Six!" Nine whispers. I look back at him to see him gesturing me to come back. He has a frantic expression, like he's worried for me. _Whatever, Nine_, I think as I roll my eyes and continue forward. I hear a humph of breath and I know Nine has followed me. I set down the hot chocolate and movies to investigate.

I look into a darkened alley and make out about nine people. Seven of them have threatening poses and have cornered two people. I make out from their youth that the thugs are teenagers or young adults. They have cornered a middle aged couple. I start to walk towards them, walking through puddles and rubbish, and don't even bother to hide my presence.

"Hey!" I shout. All nine eyes turn towards me in surprise. "Is something wrong here?" I ask, mirroring what the shop owner said to Nine when I was buying the movies.

Silence encompasses the alley for a couple of seconds then, "Back off sweetheart. You have no business here," one of the thugs says. I just raise my eyebrows in incredulity. I'm about to answer when I hear Nine behind me, "Actually, we do have business here. Stop harassing these people." Nine continues to walk past me. The thug separates from the group and meets Nine in the middle of the alley. I can tell he's sizing Nine up and is not impressed. "I won't say it twice, kid. Leave." He threatens. Nine cocks his head to side and pretends to think about it for a few seconds then answers, "How about no?"

The thug leader didn't see it coming. Nine swiftly punches him in the stomach with so much force that I hear ribs crack. The thug flies backward and lies in a crumpled heap on the ground. The moment Nine raised his fist to strike I set out at a fast run at the other thugs. The moment their leader crumpled to the ground they started to attack Nine. They start to run towards him but their movements are slow and sluggish compared to ours. I run across the wall for a few steps and powerfully jump off and slam my fist straight into the fist thug to meet Nine. The man falls to the ground, unmoving. Nine had seen me coming and was already prepared for the next thug. We stand back-to-back in the classic face-off technique. I give another thug three swift rabbit punches to the face and sweep his legs cleanly off the ground. He lands on his back and lays there. Nine has already knocked two thugs down and the third one actually can fight so it is taking longer. I turn back to the two thugs coming for me. I powerfully elbow one in the face and hear the crunch of bones breaking. I grab his head and forcefully bring it down to my knee. He crashes to the ground. I'm struck at how well Nine and I work together and how I completely trust him to watch my back. I'm about to turn to my third thug when I feel the man's hand on my shoulder as he forces me around. He brings his arm up to punch me cleanly in the face. I noticed his presence too late and I know he's going to land his mark. _This is gonna hurt_, I think as I squint my eyes in anticipation.

The fist never hits my face. I open my eyes in alarm to see Nine grab the thug back the back of his jacket. He lifts the man and flings him with incredible strength. The thug flies through the air, hits the wall of the alley with bone-cracking force, and crumples to the ground. Nine looks kust about ready to kill the man. The expression he has on his face is so feral and inhuman my breath hitches. Nine turns to face me, the animal leaving his eyes as he regards me. He looks a bit crazed and bloodthirsty but it all seems to be dialled back. He approaches me carefully, like a man approaching a wounded wild animal.

"Are you alright?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper. I nod my head, not trusting my voice to come out strong. Here we are, two members of the Garde who have been at each other's throats since day one, and we have taken down seven opponents while completely trusting each other. _Trust_. It's a word I wouldn't usually associate my relationship with Nine.

Nine and I just stare at each other, both of our chests rising and falling quickly. I break the eye contact by looking around our surroundings. All of the thugs are on the ground, some moaning and rolling around while others are completely still. I know we didn't kill any of them – they are probably just unconscious. I can still feel Nine's piercing gaze on me, tracing out my movements. I go back over the where I had set down the movies and hot chocolate and pick them up. Nine follows me. The middle aged couple must have run the moment Nine and I attacked the thugs. We're just about to keep walking when I hear a distant police siren wailing. I spin around to look at Nine in surprise. His eyes are still clouded for some reason but they clear the moment he hears the sirens.

"The couple must have rung them. The police will probably arrest us too," I say calmly. I've always been taught to handle a situation with composure and poise.

"Come on," he says. He grabs my hand and runs back into the alley. We sidestep the thugs still rolling and moaning on the ground.

"What are you doing? We can turn invisible," I say, puzzled.

Nine gives me one of his trademark grins. "Now, where's the fun in that?" I burrow my brows in confusion. Before I know what is happening, Nine grabs me around the waist. I'm pressed against his body, and I have to admit, I like the feel of his hands around my body, the way his power sparks against my skin like a bolt of electricity. _His power_. I realize a moment too late that he has transferred his anti-gravity power to me. Nine starts to walk up the alley's wall, still clutching me close. I let out a startled gasp and cling to him like a drowning man clings to a life rod. Nine just laughs at my expression. "Come on, Majesty! You can walk by yourself!" I look back into his eyes. It's surreal. I feel like Spiderman. Nine just laughs. I think I might have said that last bit about Spiderman out loud. I blush and look back over at the wall. I still cling to Nine but not as much as before.

We reach the top of the building too quickly. I let go of Nine and I immediately miss the feel of his secure hands around me. Cold air rushes to where he was holding me, chilling me to the bone. I shiver and hug my jacket closer to my body. Nine is watching me with a gaze that is so heavy it feels like he's weighing me down with it. The sirens are closer now. I peer over the edge of the building, back down at the alley. The thugs are still on the ground. A police car rolls to a stop and three policemen come out with guns raised. Each of the thugs are arrested and put into more cars that came afterward. I can't help but smirk. Nine and I should become superheroes. The police cars speed away again towards the station.

"Well, there's that," Nine smirks from behind me. He claps his hands together and rubs them together for warmth. I look back at him and stop in my tracks. I look behind him to see the city lights. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. It's like another night sky. The lights twinkle in the distance. Nine is puzzled by my look of awe and looks behind him. He sees the lights and he gives a lopsided grin. I walk forward so we are standing side by side. We stand there for what seems like hours but must only be minutes. The moment ends all too soon.

"We better get back," I sigh. "The others are going to be worried."

"Yeah," Nine reluctantly agrees, looking over at me. He gives me a special little smile that I'm confused by. He's looking at me like I'm a completely different person. Before I can ask him about it he grabs me around the waist again and we start walking down the alley wall again. I cast one last glance at the beautiful lights of Chicago before we are back in the alley. We separate and start walking back together in silence.

It takes about half an hour to reach the lobby of the John Hancock Building, Nine and I walk in a companionable silence that isn't awkward at all. I think he's the first person I can actually be silent with and it not being uncomfortable. It's strange to think that we were at each other's necks yesterday and now we are . . . friends? The time passes quickly between us.

When we enter the lobby, Marina and John are waiting for us. I inwardly groan. Here it comes.

"Guys!" Marina rushes forward to meet us. John trails behind with a stormy expression. He also looks confused at the obvious companionship Nine and I have made during our time together. I glance up at Nine. He gives me a goofy lopsided grin and looks back to John and Marina. Marina startles me by crashing into me with a firm hug. My hands stay limp at my sides for a second but I quickly put my arms around her to return her hug. Marina releases me and gives me a flustered smile.

"We were all so worried! We noticed you were gone too late and by that time Nine had already left to trail you! We would have followed but we didn't even know where to start! We tried to use the tracker-thing Sandor built but it only showed everyone on a worlds scale. We knew you were still in Chicago but didn't know where and –" Marina finally realizes she's been rambling. Everyone is sending her amused glances. "- we're just happy you're alright." She finishes off with a slight blush. I just smile at her. John turns towards me. _Oh, great_.

"We've found something." His voice is detached and cold when he's regarding me. I'm confused. Even when John is angry with me, which is _a lot _of the time, he's never has this acidic tone. "It's about Five." Nine and I both share a glance and straighten up. That definitely got our attention.

John continues, "He's sent us a . . . message."

**Thanks for waiting this out with me and remember to review!**


	6. Nine's POV

**Author's Note: **Okay, honestly? I don't know where this one came from. I mean, I'm only writing about Six's feelings so you guys don't know how Nine's feeling either. So, I made this tiny little drabble to clarify. It's in Nine's POV.

And forgive me, I haven't read Nine's legacy book. I don't know what happens between him and Maddy. Can someone give me a description of her? Thanks :)

**Okay, let's see what Nine's been think about Six!**

**Chapter 5.5 – Dredging Up the Past**

The elevator is chokingly small. I keep my breathing patterns as normal as possible but it feels like I can't get enough air into my lungs. I'm hyper aware of everything around me: Six's smell, Six's hair, Six's eyes. _Her eyes_. They're permanently burned into the forefront of my mind, so that when I close my eyes, hazel orbs with golden flecks are all I see. It's all I can focus on. They're so unusually beautiful. The blues and greens clash together like a raging war. The flecks of gold just make it nearly impossible to stare. Her eyes light up with a fiery spark that is so alluring whenever I insult or challenge her. I keep bantering just to see that burning flicker. Everything in my vision goes hazy but her. She's like a lone lightning bolt in the middle of a vicious storm, so strikingly beautiful but so incredibly dangerous.

Marina and John are talking amiably about their recent discovery about Five but I'm not even trying to listen. All I can see is _her_. Two days ago, I wouldn't have cast a second glance at Six. Sure, I could tell she was a sufficient warrior and it drew me to her, somewhat. But now she makes me feel like I'm permanently intoxicated with an addictive drug. She's passionate, fiery, arrogant, tough, snarky and achingly _beautiful_. All I think about before I go to sleep is _her_.

After John and Marina told us about Five, we all practically ran for the elevator to take us up. The wait was painfully slow but it's nothing compared to now. I slowly cast my eyes over her while she joins in the conversation. She looks like a wild animal, full of fight and passion. Her eyes are lighting up with excitement at the prospect at finding the new Garde. I'm eager to find the new member but when they come it means no more time in Chicago. We will go off to find Setràkus Ra and end this war. Which also means no more free time with Six. The prospect fills me with an unexpected sadness.

Today's detour was the most exhilarating thing I've felt in days. It wasn't just the battle, but talking to Six. I have to watch everything I say. It's like walking a tightrope – one slip and everything comes crashing down. But I have the feeling she's slowing opening up to me. _That or she's getting used to you_, I think sullenly.

Nobody else but Six has my thirst for blood. In a battle we are unforgiving and merciless. We worked incredibly well together and I was amazed at how I completely trusted her. I don't know if it's just a reaction to another member of the Garde, or just Six herself. On the outside, she's a tough, snarky and unapproachable. But the more time I spend with her, the more I see the Six underneath. The one she doesn't let anyone see in case they hurt her. I want to say she can trust me and I would never hurt her, but I don't think she would. She has walls around her conscious that are so imposing I don't even know how to approach them.

My thoughts slowly bring me back to the fight with the thugs. I had disabled my three thugs quickly and efficiently and was turning to face hers. She had quickly kneed one of them powerfully in the face but she was too absorbed with that thug. She didn't realize the one coming from behind. But when she did sense him, I could tell she knew it was too late. I remember a feral protectiveness crashing into me, like a powerful and unescapable wave. I hurled the man with as much force I could muster. The brute had crashed to the ground but it didn't feel like enough. I wanted to punch and kick him to make him _pay_. I stopped when I heard a catching of breath behind me. Six was standing there, staring at me. She struck me cold. We had been just fighting off men but she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her blond hair was spilling over her shoulders in luscious waves. Her fists were clenched, like she was expecting another fight. But it was her eyes that stole my breath. There were burning so brightly that a real fire would look like a spark. To be completely honest, she intimidated me. I have never felt this much for a girl once. Except . . .

Before I stop myself, my brain conjures up memories of Maddy. I remember her smile, her laughter, her snark – STOP. _You can't live in the past. Maddy is dead_, I snap at myself. But the nostalgia has already gripped my heart in a cold embrace. Every time I look over at Six I remember Maddy and I feel like I'm betraying her. This is stupid because she was the one that sentenced Sandor and I to death. But I can't shake the feeling.

I narrow my eyes at Six. I think about how much I'm feeling for her, even though I don't know what those feelings are. She brings out the fight in me and challenges me. My past will always have a powerful hold over me. Nothing will change that. No-one will change that.

Or will they?

**Just a little insight to Nine's personality! Yay!**

**I haven't read Nine's legacy book. I don't know what happens between him and Maddy. Can someone give me a description of her? Thanks :)**

**Thanks for sticking around. Don't worry, I'll upload again soon! Remember to review!**


	7. Blue Dots

**Author's Note: **Hello! One Chapter 7, coming right up! This is a kinda boring chapter, just talking about the mission to get Five, but from Six's point of view. I basically used the real chapter as a template. No copyright meant!

Also, I think I'm making them a little too sweet. Send me any POLITE criticisms.

And plenty of thanks to my editor, like-a-direwolf, for doing well her... editing!

And a disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies or any of its characters, but I do take ownership of this fanfic.

**Okay, let's get this show on the road! **

**Chapter Seven – Blue Dots**

"It's not a message, rather a sign of universal idiocy," says Nine, pausing the newscast. I try not to roll my eyes too hard at his input. Trust Nine to stop something of importance to state his own opinion.

It's very late at night. The light from the TV screen lights up everyone's face with an ominous glow. It didn't take much ushering from Marina and John to get Nine and I up to the suite to check out Five's 'message'. I glance over at the clock on the wall. 12:03 am. My eyes widen subconsciously. Nine and I must have been out for longer than I thought. I look over at him.

Nine's still in his clothes from earlier – a navy, long-sleeved shirt with jeans that hug his frame and show off his well-developed muscles. His ebony hair is swept away from his face, falling down in waves to curl at the nape of his neck. His riveting eyes are still wakeful and vigilant but sleepiness has taken its toll. He's leaning his back against the door, as if it's the only thing holding him up like a puppet. I'm quite tired as well. _The adrenaline from the fight with the thugs has definitely worn off_, I think ruefully. But a new sudden burst of curiosity keeps me awake. The late night, well early morning, broadcast must have meant that the act was emblazoned on television screens at prime time, meaning anyone could have seen it. I agree with Nine in the moment, this message was idiotic. Too obvious, too public. I couldn't pinpoint it, but something was blazingly wrong with this whole situation.

I look around at the rest of the Garde. They all have slight purple bags under their eyes, but the news regarding Five has seemed to rejuvenate them, to some extent. Ella went to sleep before Nine and I came back. I was a bit upset I was unable to watch the movies with her. _I wonder if she'll have nightmares again_, I think, as I burrow my brows in worry. She reminds me of myself to some extent.

We're all crowded into Sandor's workshop. Nine restarts the broadcast as we all send him disapproving looks for stating his blunt opinion. I smile secretly because that's exactly what I had been thinking of saying. _I guess we have frankness in common_, I muse. I return my gaze to the anchor speaking on Nine's gigantic TV. The flickering blue light casts strange shadows on everyone's faces as we all watch avidly.

"Authorities are at a loss to explain the vandalism of a local farmer's crops early yesterday morning. The prevailing theory is a high-school prank, but others have suggested . . ."

I tune out the anchor's theories as the TV screen is switched to an overhead shot of a twisting, mazelike emblem burned into a cornfield. It may look like a minor juvenile prank to the rest of the world, but to us it speaks volumes. We recognize the sign straight away. Burned into those crops with jagged precision is the Loric symbol for Five. There's a collected gasp throughout the Garde as we recognize what a stupid plan it was to burn the crops.

"Five is an idiot for doing this," Eight mumbles, his arms crossed tightly across his broad chest.

"They could be scared and alone," counters Marina softly. "On the run."

"No Cepan in their right mind would go burning up crops, so they must be alone . . ." John trails off, deep in thought. I look over at the screen at the burned crops. I narrow my eyes suspiciously at the sign.

"Still, scared does not have to imply stupid!" exclaims Nine, throwing all of us an in incredulous look while gesturing exaggeratedly towards the screen. Once again, I actually find myself agreeing with him.

"Assuming this message is actually from Five and not some elaborate Mogadorian trap, it's really bad way to get our attention." John states with a troubled expression. He burrows his eyebrows in ambivalence. A sudden nostalgia grips me as I remember how it was John's thoughtful face that originally drew me to him. I shake myself of past romantic woes and join in the conversation at hand.

"What do we do now?" I ask, tightening my lips into a slight frown. Nine has paused the newscast on the overhead shot of the Loric symbol while we try to figure out just that. John has the macrocosm from the chest open, the holographic Loric solar system floating peacefully in the space over the table.

"He must not have his chest open," I say, guiding the rest of the Garde's thoughts towards our Inheritances. "This would change into the globe if he did."

Eight moves to stand beside me, clutching a red communication crystal he pulled from his Chest. It's the same one we found in Nine's and used to try sending me a message when I was in India.

"Are you out there, Five?" Eight speaks into the crystal. "If you are, you should probably stop setting things on fire."

"I think he can only hear you if his Chest is open," John explains. He continues, "In which case, he'd show up on the macrocosm."

"Ah," says Eight with a sheepish smile. He lowers the crystal from his mouth. "They couldn't have packed us phones?"

I smile and shake my head ruefully at Eight's joke. Meanwhile, Nine has plugged our locator tablet into one of Sandor's computers. The newscast, with the anchor still talking, blips out of existence. It's replaced with a map of Earth. The others scour over their Chests to see if they can use anything. I move from the Inheritances to look over at the screen and lean over Nine's shoulder. He sits down in the wheelie chair and concentrates on the screen. My hair spills over my shoulder as I thrust it back and out of the way as I bend down to look at the screen as well. Nine casts a lingering glance at me that causes a slight blush to surface on my cheeks. I refocus on the computer.

There is a cluster of pulsing blue dots in Chicago – that's us. Further south, there's another dot, moving extremely fast from the Carolinas towards the middle of the country. Nine turns to look over at me.

"He's made a lot of miles since I checked on him this morning. First time he's come in from the islands, too." Nine's breath tickles my cheeks as he talks. His breath smells minty and completely compelling. I bite the inside of my cheek to refocus on the pulsing dot that must be Five.

I point at the screen, tracing a line back to where the crops were burned. "It makes sense. Whoever it is, they're on the run." Nine looks back from the screen to regard me. He's still looking at me strangely since the fight with the thugs. I return his gaze. I then notice with a start that we are so close we are sharing the same air. He breathes in, I breathe out. It's hypnotic.

The others stop fawning over Chests to look over at the big TV which is connected to the computer's screen. I lean back from Nine to regard the bigger screen and to also get some distance. His presence is causing my emotions to scatter – not to mention my brain. I take a deep breath to steady myself.

"They're moving really fast," Sarah contributes. "Could they be taking a plane or something?"

The dot on the screen suddenly takes an abrupt northward turn, crossing through Tennessee.

"Planes don't move like that," I marvel. My brows unconsciously furrow in confusion.

"Super Speed?" Eight supplies.

Nine stands out of his seat from the computer to come stand beside me. He crosses his strong arms across his chest. I feel my breath hitch at the sudden closeness. I can't focus on anything but the boy standing next to me. I feel my heart shuddering and pounding in my ears. Nine isn't even looking at me. He's looking at the dot of Five like a fly on a freshly baked cake. Trying to make my eyes refocus on the screen is like trying to walk with paralysed legs. Something powerful is stopping me. I forcefully snap my gaze back to the TV and push my emotions to the back of my head. I can figure them out later. Everyone is quiet as we all try to figure out this puzzle.

We watch as the blue dot crosses right through Nashville, never slowing down or changing directions. I manage to forget Nine's presence beside me to narrow my eyes in doubt.

"There's no way they just zipped through a city at that speed on a straight line," I say.

I sudden understanding seems to emit from Nine, like he's picked up from where I left off. "Son of a bitch," he growls. I look over at him in confusion. "I think this idiot can fly."

Everyone's brows rise at this revelation. I never knew such a thing could even be possible. I send an approving look over at Nine for figuring it out. Nine just gives me a slight smirk and looks down at me from the corners of his eyes.

"We'll have to wait until they stop moving," John says. It shatters me out of my trance to look over at him. "Maybe then they'll open their Chest and we can send a message. We'll watch in shifts. We need to get to Five before the Mogs do."

His last sentence seems to sober everyone from the prospect of finding another member of the Garde.

...

John volunteers to take the first shift. Sarah lingers in the workshop with him after everyone else leaves. I catch up to Marina before she enters her bedroom for the night. Even with all this excitement about Five, I haven't forgotten about our other problems, specifically Ella and her nightmares.

"Marina, wait," I say to stop her. She looks back at me with a pleasant smile on her face, one that I can't help but return. "Can you tell me anything on Ella's nightmares?"

The moment the words slipped out of my mouth Marina's smile sobers. Her expression turns to a guarded and inexplicably sad one. I can she is withdrawing from me, but I quickly grab her elbow gently and bring her back.

"Please Marina," I plead. "I'm just worried about her. Everyone is," I mention as an after-thought.

Marina's resolve slowly starts to crumble and she regards me with a defeated expression. "Ella's been having terrible nightmares," she begins. "In her dreams, Setràkus Ra asks her if she's opened some letter."

My brows burrow. "Any idea what that could mean?" I ask.

Marina looks away from me and stares at the floor. "I think it might have something to do with . . . Crayton's letter." I rear back with understanding. Back in India, right before he died, Crayton, Ella's unofficial Cepan, gave her a his dying message. With everything that's happened, I completely forgot about it.

"She hasn't read it?" I ask, feeling a little exasperated. "We're fighting a war here; it could be important."

"It's not easy for her, Six," Marina frowns. She levels her gaze back onto mine. "Those were Crayton's last words. Reading it would be like admitting he's really gone and not coming back."

"But he is gone," I reply quickly. Too quickly. I pause, thinking back to when Katarina was killed. _Murdered_. She had been like a mother to me and, even more than that, she was a constant in my life spent constantly on the run. For me, the idea of Katarina was almost like the idea of home – no matter where she was, I would feel safe. Losing her was like having the world ripped out from under me. I was older than Ella at the time, too. I think to my last haunting moments with Katarina. Before I delve too deep, I take a deep breath and focus on now. I shouldn't expect her to be able to brush it off.

I lean against the wall outside Marina's bedroom. I rest my head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. I let out a heavy sigh. Marina seems to know where my mind is leading because she says, "See? It's not that easy. Plus, if Setràkus Ra showed up in my dreams," I tense at how close her words are to home but Marina continues, "I would definitely do the opposite."

I nod. "I get it. I do. She needs to grieve. When we win, we will have time to grieve everyone we've lost," I say. "But until then we need to gather all the information we can. We need an advantage. We have to stop just waiting around for the next crisis and start acting." I don't mean to sound heartless, but if that information is important we need it now.

"I'll try to talk to her," Marina says eventually. "But I won't force her," she warns.

I twist my hands together, feeling guilty for pressuring this. "I'm not asking you to. You are closer to her than I am. But maybe you could nudge her along?"

"I'll try," she says, at last.

"Thank you," I smile at Marina. She smiles back but she's little distant and unfocused on me. I give her a quick hug and wish her a good night's sleep. She does the same. _I'm gonna be needing it_, I think as I turn the corner. _Even I don't want to face Setràkus Ra, tonight._

Once I've turned the corner, I lean back against the wall. I set out a deep breath and rest my head back. I close my eyes and let my guard down. That is until I feel a great weight drop beside me. I jump of the wall like an electric charge pulsed through me. It takes all my self control to not scream at the sudden appearance Nine.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" I whisper- shout. I don't want to wake anyone with my annoyance with Nine. Nine just grins up at me and stretches from a shallow crouch. He unfolds to his full height and I start to feel intimidated from his 6'4 frame. Nine just crosses his arms and leans against the wall so he's still facing me directly. He just continues to smirk at my shock.

Instead of answering me he just says in a joking voice, "If I made a joke about dropping in, would you call me cliché?" He arches a single ebony brow as if it's a valid question and he's waiting for an answer. I just narrow my eyes in annoyance and roll my eyes. I cross my arms across my own chest and regard him with false distain.

"You still haven't answered my question," I say. Nine just steps forward and I subconsciously step backward. But his legs are much longer than mine so when he steps forward he is right in front of me. I rear my head back and eye him suspiciously as he leans down so he's looking directly into my face. But he doesn't stop there. He moves forward so his lips are next to my ear. He is so close I smell his cologne. My body is tingling at the proximity and he hasn't even touched me. Despite what my body is feeling, my brain is shouting about how I hate how he makes me feel this way. It makes me weak, like I'm any ordinary school-girl with a simple crush. But there's nothing simple in my life. There never is.

I can practically feel the triumphant grin smothering his face as he whispers, "Because I like surprises."

My breath hitches and my heart is going a mile a minute. My breathing is shaky as he leans back and stares directly into my eyes. My brain is scattering and I can't focus on anything but those eyes. There are slight specks of deep blue that just emphasize the iciness. They are so familiar that I could draw them with my eyes closed.

"Well," I say before my voice starts to go shaky, "you're gonna love me." Nine cocks his head to the side with a playful grin, as if my statement is issuing a challenge. _Oh, he's gonna love this one_. Before he knows what's happening, I knee him powerfully in the groin.

Nine's face drains of colour and he falls to the ground holding his private area. I can't help the bark of laughter that escapes my lips at his expression of pure pain. He curls in on himself, groaning, and his back is like an outer shell. I strut around him, extremely proud of myself. I go over to the door of my room and glance back over at Nine. He's still on the ground but he's looking at me like he can't believe I really went there. The corner of my mouth quirks upwards in a lopsided grin. I'm reaching down for the handle of the door when a hand stops it from opening. I whirl around and look up in surprise at Nine. He's standing, but not all of the colour has returned to his handsome face. He's also leaning heavily on the door so his face is looking down at me. He's using his hand to balance all of his weight by leaning on the wall. I immediately feel cornered like a tiny bunny to a hunter.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that," Nine threatens with an evil smirk while leaning in dangerously close to my lips. I'm struck at how attractive he is when he's angry and threatening. There's something almost . . . _sexy _about it. I can't tear my eyes away from his lips. There are full and textured and they look so incredibly _soft_. I snap my gaze back up to Nine's teasing eyes. There's a palpable tension between us.

I just glare up at him and challenge, "I look forward to it."

Nine just grins at me and leans backwards. The pain he felt before is gone as he's looking as arrogant as ever. He steps backwards from my door and slides his hand up through his silky black hair, mussing it in a distractively attractive way. I have the opportunity to take a deep, settling breath and relax against the wood of my bedroom door. Nine just slowing shakes his head ruefully at me and laughs in a strange way. It's like a single chuckle while he exhales. He looks down at the ground and back up at me through his lashes. All this happens in only a few seconds, but it all seems to be in slow motion. Every movement he makes, my eyes drink in.

He starts to appraise me, almost wryly. He looks me up and down. And not a quick look. He takes it all in _slowly_. The kind of slow that makes a girl's face feel hot. I get mad at myself for blushing and glare at him. My hands are suddenly clammy and I grip the handle of the door for support.

Nervous and impatient, I ask, "Are you finished yet?"

Nine raises his eyes back up to me, looking through his thick lashes. He looks like he's decided on something important. Then he does something I would have never expected in a million years. No, make that a trillion.

Nine steps forward, leans down and plants a gentle, sweet and utterly _addictive_ kiss on my cheek.

It's like a lightning bolt has struck through my body and has paralysed me. My blood stops flowing. My breathing stops. My eyes widen. My mouth opens in shock. The only thing I'm capable of doing is looking at Nine with complete and utter surprise. Nine moves his head so both our foreheads are touching. His arm is still trapping me, but unlike before I actually like the feeling now. I like the feeling of him closing us off while we mentally battle in our own little world. It's the first time I've ever felt this _aware_ of someone before. Every breath, every movement Nine makes I watch with heightened attentiveness. My hand is gripping the handle of the door so tightly I think it's about to break off.

Nine looks like he can't believe what he just did. He's closed his eyes and his forehead is still touching mine. I still can't get over the fact that I _let _him kiss me on the cheek. And he could kiss me fully on the lips right now and I wouldn't even care. Heck, I would probably kiss him _back_! I hate how can strip away my walls as easily as sweeping dirt under a rug. I've tried so hard to keep everyone out, but I feel myself opening up to Nine. And I hate that about him.

Nine just smiles ruefully and his eyes crinkle slightly at the corners. He doesn't know about my dark, churning thoughts because he teases with a deep and slightly flustered voice, "Good night, Majesty." My heart rate picks up at the nickname. It's become a sort of private joke between us. I can't even move my lips to respond. He smiles again then turns around and strolls down the corridor. He doesn't look back. My eyes are following him like an ogling fan of a celebrity.

I let loose a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding once he's out of sight. I can tell my eyes are still widened in shock. Tiny quakes vibrate through my body like aftershocks following an earthquake. I can't steady my hand as I twist the handle to open the door. I shove open the door to my dark room, enter, and shakily close it behind me. Leaning back against the door, I let the darkness of my room envelop me like an old friend.

I don't know what just happened, but I know there is _no_ going back now.

**And they kiss! Kind of. Whatever.**

**Thanks for sticking with me! Remember to review!**


	8. Wistfulness Nine's POV

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I originally planned this chapter to be basically where Six, John and Sarah head off for the mission, but a lot of you were asking for a Nine's POV. Strength is in numbers, I guess. So here it is. I've got writers block so I'm really uncreative at the moment. I'm also pretty sure I'm making them too sweet together. Anyways, enjoy the show!

Thanks like-a-direwolf for editing this!

None of the characters belong to me, they are the creation of Pittacus Lore.

**Okay, let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 8 – Wistfulness**

I'm staring up at the ceiling, but I'm not seeing anything. My brain has been set to default. The moment I walked away from Six, after kissing her cheek, I was like on autopilot. I was walking, but my brain had frozen over. I couldn't comprehend that I had just, basically, _kissed _Six. It was such a simple touch, but it had majorly affected us both. I had crossed a boundary, and I'm not sure what consequences are coming my way.

When I had gotten back to my room, I changed, climbed into bed and lay there. I feel consumed by a heavy weight and time is just passing by. Thirty minutes later and I'm still thinking about a rash decision that lasted under a second. My brain keeps replaying the same scenario over and over again, but I can't shake it. I've been rolling around on the bed, like I'm trying to escape the memory. Heck, I even tried counting bloody sheep to get to sleep!

But I can't get the image of her face out of my head. It's like it is permanently burned into the front of my brain. _Snap out of it, Nine! The last time you were this bloody mushy, Sandor died! _The voice in my head reminds me.

But Six is nothing like Maddy. Well, that's not entirely true. She's sarcastic, snarky, fierce and passionate. But unlike Maddy, I trust Six. Even though it was involuntary and I never meant it to happen, it did. The first time I met Six I was unimpressed and therefore not willing to trust her with my life. I mean, c'mon! She was taken down by Setràkus Ra easily. And plus, she was attached to the ceiling. Even Ella wouldn't allow that. However I can't talk. I failed too and I know that if I had been alone when facing Setrakus Ra I'd have been stuck to that ceiling in a more permanent casing. I now know I was being too harsh and judgemental. I've gotten to know Six better these last couple of days and I realize that she has more fire in her belly than I do. I trust her the most, even though we can't stand each other more than half the time. She's like a wrathful angel of heaven, full of fire and mercilessness.

But there is another reason why I don't want to get any shut-eye, it's not about Six. It's about Sandor.

The blood.

The pain.

The screaming.

I squeeze my eyes shut and rub my hands against my temples. The guilt encompasses me as I recall the dagger I plunged into his heart. My Cepan, my . . . father.

An exasperated heave leaves my lungs as I angrily shove myself out of bed. I get a dizzy whirl from the sudden movement but my anger flushes everything out. I can't remember that. I can't because if I do, I know I will fail Sandor. He would not have wanted me to be mewling and snivelling over his death, but I can't stop the cold embrace of his memories. I keep all my emotions bottled up every day and now I just want to scream. I want someone to know and understand my pain and I just want it out of me. I don't want it stuffed into me, but I know I have to. If I don't, I will break down. No macho Nine, no fearless Nine and I can't think of anything worse than being seen as weak because I felt like that before and it resulted in me killing my Cepan.

I feel fat drops of tears spilling from my eyes and I hastily brush them away. God, I hate this. I hate everything. I didn't ask for this life. I didn't want this. I never wanted this.

Often when I was young, I would dream of what my life could have been. I could have been great. I would have gone to school, had friends and had a future away from death. I would have had a life I actually enjoyed. God, I sound depressing but when most kids wished for a teddy or a girlfriend, I was wishing for a normal life. But every morning I woke and realised I would never, ever escape this life. I was born and raised into it. So instead of sobbing about what could have been, I faced my problems. I pushed through my unhappiness and threw myself into my training. The one thought that kept me going was that if I got strong enough, I could end this war. I just wanted peace. I never wanted war, death, blood or pain. I also thought, _hey, if I'm going down, I may as well go down swinging._

But everything changed when the Mogs caught up to Sandor and me. We had created the illusion of safety and imperviousness by living in the penthouse. But I had, _foolishly_, opened myself to a human – Maddy. The sound of her name fills me up with anger, guilt, wistfulness and most of all, sadness. She was my first friend that didn't know about my past. I felt like I could forget about my life and just be a normal teenager around her. Eventually, I stupidly fell for her and I realise what an idiot I was. I had basically thrown myself at her and I never thought about her past or what she could have been hiding. I was blinded at the prospect of forgetting my death-ridden life. I should have been wary but my head wasn't straight so Sandor had to pay for my stupidity. I don't think I will ever get over my guilt or pain for being so foolish. Maddy had a reason for betraying me, her family was at stake. But me? No, I was just being a teenager who couldn't see the truth or wouldn't have believed it if it was lying right in front of him.

Sandor and I were tortured over and over and over again like a replaying movie. Over and over I saw them cut into Sandor, cut into me and eventually I just blurred my memories. The Mogs were ruthless. Even though cutting into me would hurt them, they still continued digging into my skin. But I will never forget the screams, the pain or the blood dripping down onto the floor. I will never forget, nor do I want to because if I do forget I will forget my purpose for fighting and Sandor wouldn't want that.

I remember my dagger plunging into his heart after I broke through the force field separating us in the torture chamber. He had been begging for death and I realised how I had to put him out of his misery. My hand holding the dagger had gone up and up and then sunk into his beating heart. I could remember my tears running down my face and splashing against his face and shirt. I could hear his heart rate slow. Literally hearing a heart stop should have driven me insane but it just filled me up with so much hatred. Hatred with myself, the Mogs and this whole god-damned war. No-one said life was easy, though. I pushed through and when John and Sam rescued me I killed every Mog I could see. It was then that I lost any hope of being normal again. Because the only way I could continue on, that I depended on, was killing Mogs. I became bloodthirsty and merciless.

That's why I feel so drawn to Six, I guess. I can tell she has been through much as well, but more than the others. She's just as ferocious as me on the battle field. I see so much of myself in her. The anger, the hatred but also the wistfulness for a different life. I can tell there is more behind her story and I want to hear it. She's a mystery I have to solve.

I sigh and sag my shoulders in frustration. I know I won't be able to get to sleep now that I've let my emotions and memories fly. Instead of lying down again to futilely get some sleep, I go up to the roof. Opening the door, very early air bites my skin and makes my hair whip into my eyes. I ignore the weather and walk over to the edge rail. I lean against the cold metal and just look out over the still buzzing city of Chicago. A rueful smile tugs at the corners of my lips as I remember my time with Six today. _Or yesterday, I guess_. But instead of having another trip down memory lane, I just stare at the city and watch the flickering lights.

I must have stayed out there for a couple of hours because before I know it the morning sun is peeking through the horizon. The warm beams gently caress my face and I just close my eyes and welcome the rays. The wind ruffles my hair and I feel it fly past my head. I open my eyes again and squint at the beautiful golden, pink and orange rays of the sun. I smile but a pang of emotion strikes my heart. It feels like . . . loneliness. I just want someone next to me, just to be silent with me and admire the view. Just to spill what's been on my mind and not be judged. I just want a . . . companion.

I turn away from the sun and heavily exhale. I need to get out of my head. So, I walk back to the door that leads back down to the penthouse. The reprieve had been short but sweet. I've opened the door but I turn back to the city of Chicago. I've spent most of my life here. If we ever have to leave, I will miss waking up to these rays of sun. They have been a sort of companion throughout the years. Waking up to any other sun will just feel wrong. I turn back and walk down the stairs. But before I go and have a shower and be presentable, I cover my face with a look of arrogance and caution.

I can't ever let anyone know about any of this.

Ever.

**That's that! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have exams to study for. But on the bright side, after exams I am as free as a bird! That means more chapters! Yay!**

**And a peek to the next chapter (Six's POV):**

Then I see him. I rush into his arms, the greatest feeling of happiness and joy rolling off me like waves. His arms snake around my waist and hold me close, his breath tickling my ear. The smile on my face seems to be permanently plastered there and I'm not getting rid of it. Not in a million years.

**Thanks for sticking around and remember to review!**


End file.
